


Blacks Chance

by WinchestersAngel66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... - Freeform, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Time Travel, Violence, major charater bashing, seer lily evans, weasley bashing;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66
Summary: the diffrence between choosing on man or the other lily evans changes the future unknowingly by choosing the best friend heir of black instead of the heir of potter. what happens when her actions bring changes that might see no need of the boy who lived ...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no flames please!!!
> 
> Sex in this chapter

0o0o0 Chapter 1 o0o0o  
Sirius came down the stars from Gryffindor boys 6th year dorm his shaggy hair bouncing in his eyes sparkling normally it was a peaceful tower almost everyone got along and when they didn’t I was quickly settled but not today he jumped off from the third step grinning and walked in on a fight he looked and saw his best mate James potter ragging on the beautiful red head that all of their house adored his silver eyes narrowed, she was amazing and funny, if you needed help she was there, if you needed a shoulder to lean on or a secret kept she kept it she was beautiful red hair stopping at her waist and green eyes that shined like emeralds a pale complexion her body even at sixteen was filled out some could mistake her for a grown woman if they didn’t know her.  
Sirius walked over right as his best friend called her a cunt and she ran out of the common room in tears. Sirius watched her go and hit his friend upside the head glaring at him “Mate that’s fucked up what’s wrong with you she just lost her friend yesterday cause he was a prat and now your being on too.” He said  
James snorted “Im tired of listening to her whine about Snivellus so I said something.” He said hotly his arms crossed and, in this moment, sirius didn’t like his best mate at all. He glared at him and turned running after lily he knew where she like to go when she was upset perks of being a prefect he guessed. He ran to the bathroom on the fifth floor and for good measure in case he was wrong he knocked to make sure someone else wasn’t in there.  
“Go away Potter or I’ll hex your balls off.” Lily snarled  
Sirius winced  
‘Its not him lily Flower.” He said he and lily had been friends since first year not that any of his mates knew that James was to focused on annoying her to do anything and remus had his own stuff to worry about, peter only followed James around like a lost puppy, so he never noticed anything. The door opened to reveal lily’s beautiful face marked with tears her eyes puffy and her cheeks red she sniffled looking at him and he stepped forward shutting the door behind him pulling her in his arms. He rubbed her back and ran his hand through her hair. “Im sorry he’s such a prat.” He whispered holding her his chin resting on her head.  
Lily wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest under his chin she closed her eyes and held on tightly to him her one rock in this school. “Why does he have to be so mean, I was just talking to Mare about how much I miss my friendship with se…severus and he started in on me.” She whispered  
Sirius ran a hand through her hair gently repeatedly to be honest he wished she could get over the prick to but she needed to let it out to be able to do that the most satisfying day of his life is when he felt snapes nose crunch under his fists after calling his best friend that horrible name. sirius wasn’t a violent guy but god help any who verbally, physically or mentally hurt any female in front of him it was one of his father’s lessons he had only been too happy to take to heart and use.  
“James is a fucking dick and he speaks before he thinks, we’re all still mad about Sni…... err, Severus calling you that god awful name I’ve never been happier to beat someone’s ass but it’s not your fault petal what those two pricks fight over shouldn’t drag you in the middle of it.” He whispered  
She sniffled “You’re the only real friend I have sirius.” She whispered  
“nah, that’s not true you have remus, and mare, and Alice.” He said gently  
“They were all in the room sirius and who is the only one that followed me to try and comfort me at all.” She said raising an eyebrow at him. Sirius chuckled and tucked her head back under his chin holding her close “Any time petal im always here for you no matter what.” He whispered  
Lily pulled him to the far wall and sat down pulling him with her she curled into his side laying her head on his chest. Sirius wrapped an arm around her holding her he leaned his head on hers closing his eyes. They both sat there snuggled in each other’s embrace finding comfort in each other.  
Twenty minutes later lily sighed sirius tightened his arms around her prompting her to speak whatever was on her mind. He rubbed her back his eyes still closed. ‘Why can’t I please anybody? I either make them angry or they’re to self-righteous maybe I am just an ugly little mudblood that deserves to be alone.” She whispered sniffing.  
Sirius’s eyes snapped open and his face clouded in anger “Shut the fuck up lily never and I mean fucking never let me hear you say anything like that again do you understand me?” he asked his voice hard  
Lily jumped and looked at him shocked at the amount of anger in his voice now directed at her. She looked in his silver eyes and shrank back seeing him glare at her she didn’t see an ounce of hate, but she did see anger a lot of anger. She squeaked and nodded her accent quickly and sirius pulled her back into his arms reigning into his temper he held her tightly.  
“You are beautiful, and witty, and smart and funny, you light my life up any wizard especially the two pricks would be lucky to call you theirs for even a second.” He whispered staring into her eyes his silver orbs burning into her emerald ones and she completely miss read the signals thinking he thought of her as a sister and nothing else.  
Lily stared up ar him “The guy I want sees me as his kid sister he’d never see me as anything else and it’s not Potter or Snape.” She said  
Sirius stared at her he couldn’t imagine any man or boy wanting to simply be just her brother unless they were actually her brother “Tell me the bastards name ill kick their arse for you petal make them see what a beautiful girl you really are.” He whispered.  
She blushed brightly and giggled at him “Do you really want to know Siri?” she asked  
“Hell, yea I want to know I’ll kick anyone’s arse who hurts my lily petal.” He said  
She seemed to glow a brighter red when he called her his. She looked in his eyes and smiled deciding to chance it she leaned up and pressed her lips to his making him release a small gasp. She pulled back and looked at him biting her lip. He looked at her “Are you sure petal?” he whispered  
If she said she wasn’t he’d have to leave go cry a few tears of his own but he hoped she said she was and for once his wish came true she smiled up at him her green eyes staring at him like they had only in his wildest dreams and she nodded shyly her eyes filled with love and adoration and something deeper.  
Sirius leaned in and kissed her deeply pulling her close lily gasped and it gave him the perfect chance to slip his tongue in kissing her twisting a hand into her hair. Lily gasped and straddled his lap kissing him back the pair got lost in their very first kiss biting tasting and taking what neither of them knew the other had wanted.  
Finally, lily pulled back when they both needed to breathe but stayed in his lap, they looked at each other and smiled softly. “how long have you wanted me petal?” he asked  
She blushed “Third year when Malfoy looked at me and introduced me to the word mudblood and you came out of nowhere and pumbled him in the great hall telling him to never say that horrible name to me ever again or you’d kill him and even though your mother came to the school and screamed at you, you still stood there proud and you said you weren’t raised to let a man walk over a woman and being a Muggleborn didn’t change that he was verbally abusing a female and took the fight right out of her.” She said blushing  
Sirius grinned “She told my father about it and when I got home for Christmas break, he took me in his office and he gave me my signet ring said even though I was Gryffindor I had proven my worth to be his heir then he gave me my first drink of whiskey.” He said  
Lily giggled “When did you first know you liked me?” she asked  
He smirked “First year you were yelling at James for losing your hard-earned points you’d just gotten from slughorn and he purposely messed up snapes potion and cost Gryffindor all fifty points you had just won by brewing your potion perfectly.” He said  
She giggled blushing “I worked hard for them.” She said  
“yes, you did and when you stood there red hair sparking with magic and anger green eyes set ablaze laying into the prick, I couldn’t help but think you were the most beautiful girl in the whole world.” He said  
Lily blushed and kissed him again, sirius kissed her back gently then laid her head on his shoulder “Stay with me?” she whispered softly  
“Forever flower petal I’m yours forever.” He whispered  
She snuggled close nestling into his neck. “have you had wet dreams yet?” she asked curiously, and his eyes went wide almost choking he coughed nervously  
“Uh… yea I have w…why do you ask?” he asked her  
She smirked “Just wondering have you had sex yet?” she asked  
Sirius coughed harshly “Um… no petal I haven’t didn’t want to waste that first time on someone I didn’t care fore.” He said  
She curled closer and he still rubbed her back wondering were these questions where coming from. “I could say the same I guess but honestly I’ve been saving mine for someone.” She said  
Sirius swallowed and tried to make a joke “Who peter?” he joked but clearly to lily just trying to ease the tension around them she knew him like the back of her hand, and she knew he defaulted to smart ass or jokester when scared un sure or just plain frightened.  
“No silly boy I’ve been saving my first time for you. Or I had hoped it would be you I was kind of beginning to think I was only a kid sister to you.” She said pouting at him slightly.  
Sirius swallowed watching her “M…me? You wanted to be with me first?” he asked she nodded scooting closer on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, and he started playing with the ends of her hair.  
Lily giggled at him leaning in kissing him deeply he kissed her back and lily figured out how to get him to relax as she kissed him wrapping her arms around him tangling her hands in his black locks, she felt him groan as she pulled them and pull her deeper into the kiss. Sirius lost himself in being able to kiss her he didn’t realize she had a plan as he kissed her, she bit on his lip and grounded on his pants covered cock.  
she moaned feeling it already straining through his jeans and he groaned at the pressure applied to his sensitive places. She kissed down his jaw and bit on his neck grinding against his straining member. He moaned softly looking in her eyes he saw she wanted this just as much as he did if not more so. He flicked his wrist locking the door then another made a comfy looking pallet for them. He laid her back on the pallet and kissed her deeply. Sirius kissed down her neck his hands traveling over her body on instinct and lily responded arching into his every caress and touch. She moaned softly  
sirius looked at her and slowly pulled her jumper off her and her shirt looking at her in a silver lace bra had him hard as rock he reached down and pulled her pants off seeing the matching panties he nearly lost it and he leaned in and kissed down her chest his eyes locked with hers he stopped at a breast looking at her he hesitantly flicked his tongue over the still lace covered breast.  
Lily moaned her back arching she started pulling at his clothes and he grinned sitting up he shed his shirt then slowly shed his pants leaving him in only his boxers.  
“This only goes as far as you want baby, I won’t push you.” Sirius whispered softly  
Lily looked up at him a biting retort of ‘this wouldn’t be happening if I didn’t want it to already’ died on her lips as she stared into the pain filled silver eyes he had, had such a hard life already being raised as he was in the home he was, he needed her actual words for him to actually be ok with what they were doing and not feel guilt over it fearing she might regret this.  
“Siri…” she started then paused “Padfoot baby I want this, I want you you’re the only man I want to have this, to have such a special piece of me you said you’re always gonna be here for me well same goes for me Siri I love you.” She whispered  
He shivered and gazed down at her “I love you too my beautiful flower petal.” He whispered softly then leaned down kissing her again he moved down her body once more and unclasped her bra as he did pulling it off taking a breast in his mouth the other one in his hand rolling it. Lily moaned and arched her back into his movements she closed her eyes and let herself feel.  
Sirius switched and paid attention to the other one before moving down kissing to her navel he kissed down each leg and back up hooking two fingers in her underwear he pulled them off her legs and looked at her, her gaze locked with this and he leaned down carefully like he had done to her breasts before he’d taken the bra off he licked her causing her to moan loudly and breathe sharply.  
He parted her lips and licked her repeatedly stopping only to suck on her clit… lily moaned wildly her hand gripping his hair as her made her feel things she’d never felt before… he buried his face between her legs biting and sucking and licking her repeatedly he rubbed a finger over her feeling how wet she was he slipped one inside her still eating her.  
Lily gasped and sirius moved his finger slowly the licking and biting took her mind off of the finger until it started to feel good, he slipped in another, and she sucked in a breathe but again he distracted her as he moved his fingers in and out stretching her…  
Lily’s legs shook hard and she shivered as he increased his tongue and finger movements, she moaned loudly letting the feeling take over her she came for the first time moaning loudly panting. Sirius pulled back and looked at her she breathed hard and he moved back up her body lying beside her he kissed her deeply. She moaned into it wrapping a hand around his neck holding him there attacking his lips.  
Sirius kissed her holding her against him he may have been a virgin but being friends with her he became very acquainted on many nights with his other good friend his hand. He had gotten good at making himself hold out on his end not that he wasn’t so sure that would work once he was in her.  
He pulled back and looked at her love filled his eyes and he could see it mirrored in hers, he felt her slip off his boxers and take his cock in her hand he gasped at the difference between his hand and hers oh yea he most certainly wasn’t going to last inside of her tight pussy. Her hand moved over him and he moaned his head fell back. “Oh, lils you keep doing that and I won’t be able to stop myself.” He moaned “Your moans where so beautiful im almost ready to pop.” He whispered  
She kissed his jaw moving her hand more “Come for me Siri so you’ll last longer once your inside me.” She whispered  
He moaned and came all over her hand leaning in kissing her deeply he drew her close to him. Sirius pulled his wand out of the pile of clothes and whispered a spell a little package appearing and sirius caught it. Lily grinned at him “Smart boy.” She said  
He chuckled “I will never go in without one unless it’s what you want.” He said and she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around him he moaned kissing her back pulling her against him rubbing against her.  
“Feel so good against me baby can’t wait to feel you inside of me your fingers felt amazing.” She whispered  
“Can’t wait to be in you baby squeezed my fingers so tight gonna have to ease my way in.” he whispered  
Lily kissed him and took the condom from him ripping it open rolling it on him “I can’t imagine having my first time with anyone else.” she whispered.  
Sirius kissed her back “Me either baby.” He whispered  
Lily pulled him on top of her and stared up at him, sirius rested on his elbows placed on either side of her he looked at her and smiled her beautiful red hair was fanned out around her looked like a halo and her eyes sparkled with love and happiness.  
Lily kissed him and he leaned in kissing her back he reached down grabbing himself now fully erect again he pulled her leg around his waist and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He looked down at her and she nodded gently her hand reaching between them and grabbing him leading him to her entrance. He bit his lip and concentrated as best he could sliding in until he came to a barrier he stopped and looked at her pausing seeing tears in her eyes she looked at him and smiled “Im ok Siri really.” She whispered  
He nodded “Hold onto me this is gonna really hurt from what I heard don’t be afraid to scratch my back baby.” He whispered  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly gripping his shoulders she kissed him and nodded into the kiss. Sirius pushed in as fast as he could stopping once he was buried in her he kissed her deeply and kept the grunt in from when she dug her nails into his back. He waited looking down at her raised up on his hands her hands still gripping his back but not as hard he started moving slowly lily winced and her grip tightened for a moments, he kept his movements slow and precise.  
She started moaning as he moved, and she gripped his back in a different way that had him moving faster moaning and grunting the sounds intertwining with her moans that rose with each thrust. Lily’s body moved with his, she wrapped her legs around him gripping his back moaning loudly. Sirius started moving faster and faster already chasing his end because of how good she felt around him, he tried to get her to her end faster and it seemed to work as he switched angles and hit a spot in her that had her screaming he was glad this room was sound proof James and he had found that out when a secret potions experiment went wrong. Sirius moaned “Fuck baby im so close.” He moaned  
“Me too.” She moaned gripping his back as he slammed into her erratically his moves a little clumsy, but it felt perfect to her and she moaned her head going back and coming hard. He moaned and came with her filling the condom un able to last with the way her walls were clamping down on him.  
They both fell to the pallet and he pulled out slipping the condom off he magically vanished it nuzzling her neck they both smiled and curled around each other sirius conjured a cover and pulled her close they both fell asleep holding onto each other.


	2. Chapter 2

o0o0o0 Chapter 2 o0o0o  
The next morning, they walked back to Gryffindor tower holding hands no one noticed since they did things like that playfully but this time the under lying understanding, they were together, and they couldn’t be happier. Lily went to her dorm and sirius went to his laying on his bed he smiled in wonder thinking about his flower petal.  
“And so, the prodigal son appears.” James joked   
His head snapped up and he had forgotten he shared a room with his three best mates and frank Longbottom. He looked at James and he felt a small surge of anger at what he had called lily yesterday, but he swallowed it and gave him a tight grin   
“Hi, prongs.” He said   
James grinned at him and laid on the bed beside him nudging him playfully “So who is she?” he asked   
“who is who prongs?” he asked   
“The girl you spent the night with?” he asked   
“Who says it was a girl?” he asked him   
James stared at him and sirius broke out into laughter making James roll his eyes at him sirius gave him a grin “I was with my girlfriend prongs.” He said   
James stared at him in shock “You have a girlfriend? Since when?” he asked, “Who is she?”  
“Name’s not important we’re keeping things on the low her friends don’t know either and we haven’t been together long, but I really like her.”  
James smiled “Good for you paddy hey did you manage to find lily yesterday? Before you and your girl hooked up?” he asked   
He looked at him “uh… no she didn’t want to talk you did a number on her James.” He said he said biting his l to keep from let the flood on words he wanted to say to him locked up.  
James laid back on the bed looking thoughtful “well the sooner she learns her place the better than we can get on with this relationship were building.” He said   
Sirius’s eyes narrowed ‘not bloody likely’ he thought to himself out loud he looked at his best friend and cousin and said, “James if you ever say that to her face, I will beat your ass.” Sirius said sternly   
James looked at him and smirked “Not bloody likely padfoot she’s my woman I’ve had her marked since 1st year I’ll speak to her however I see fit.” He said   
Sirius shot up and glared at him “Don’t forget who your talking to I busted both Malfoy and snapes face in for calling her a mudblood you let me see you talk to her in any way you did yesterday, and I will kill you. You may be a potter but Black Blood runs through your veins and Black men do not treat women like that got it?” he snarled  
James looked up to retort but stopped short seeing the anger on Sirius’s face he swallowed and nodded “Yea ok padfoot whatever you say man.” He said   
Sirius nodded sharply “Im going to hang out with lily and remus don’t bother joining if you plan to be an utter prat.” He said and left the room in a swirl of clothing leaving a stunned James behind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Sirius jogged down to the black lake and saw remus and lily and Dorcas and Marlene and Alice. He ran down and like he normally would pulled each girl up to dance playfully before stopping at lily he held his hand out mock grinning and she laughed taking it. He pulled her up and danced with her pulling her close “if James ever so much as raises his voice to you again you find me and tell me.” He whispered  
She frowned dancing with him “What did the prat do this time?” she whispered  
“Nothing petal just being a prick im just saying he ever talks to my girl like he did yesterday again I want to know.” He whispered  
She snickered “Your girl huh?” she whispered  
“Damn straight you sealed the deal yesterday your mine for eternity how does Mrs. Sirius Black sound down the road?” he whispered  
She giggled laying her head on his shoulder “Sounds like a plan Mr. Black but let’s keep that part to ourselves for now how about we just start out as dating?” she whispered  
“You want everyone to know?” he whispered  
She grinned “Hell yea I want the world to know im dating the hottest boy in Hogwarts.” She whispered   
Sirius let out a bark like laugh he saw out of the corner of his eyes that James had decided to join them he sat beside remus eyeing her and sirius. “What do you say we announce it to the world?” he whispered  
She giggled “Only of your ballsy enough Potter is watching us as is Severus and a few girls that want you.” She whispered  
He grinned “Oh im definitely ballsy enough you know that for a fact miss Evans.” He whispered   
“ then do it we’re getting weird looks for dancing with no music.” She whispered blushing  
He grinned and spun her around dipping her in front of James he smirked “meet my girlfriend Potter.” He said and kissed her in front of everyone. Everything went silent and lily curled her arms around him kissing him sirius kissed her back holding her close.  
“ha-ha padfoot nice joke.” James said his voice strained and coarse anger bubbling beneath the surface   
Sirius pulled back to see the entire Hogwarts student body standing their waiting for the punchline of the so-called joke he smirked and looked at Lily “Petal they’re waiting for the punch line.” He said.  
She smirked “I lost my virginity to sirius Black!” she yelled   
James snarled and tackled sirius the two fought rolling on the ground “YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHE’S MINE! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS MINE!” he screamed punching at him  
Sirius deflected each one giving back as good as he got, he saw lily was standing beside remus worried, but he wasn’t about to let this arse turn his anger against her, so he fought back.   
“You lost fair and square you don’t deserve her!” he yelled   
James landed a punch to his jaw and sirius got in a kick to the gut. James got him again and his signet ring cut his cheek, lily yelled worried as the first blood was drawn between the now ex friends, They were both quidditch players, but Sirius’s beater position required them to be a bit more fit than James’s seeker ability. Sirius had him in a pin his face swelling on one side blood from a cut on his cheek from James’s signet ring he kept him pinned his arms locked behind his back his face pressed into the mud.  
“Let. It. Go. She is mine fair and square im what she wanted James so back down I’d hate to hurt you anymore than I just did.” He said darkly  
He glared at him and sirius twisted his hand “Ow, ow! Ok I give!” he yelled, and he smirked just as he heard Professor McGonagall’s Irate voice scream at them  
“Black potter what on earth are you doing? She yelled   
He looked up and she stopped “Good Lord Black Are you ok?” she asked   
“Peachy Professor James and I just had a little Misunderstanding.” He said grinning cheekily, but it looked somewhat more sinister with the glare he sent to James who nodded into the mud.   
“Yea just a little misunderstanding Minnie.” He mumbled   
She huffed “Well regardless you need to report to the headmasters office your parents have been called fighting is not allowed you both know this.” She said her hands on her hips   
Sirius stood up grinning “Let’s go Minnie.” He said   
She looked at him strangely he had never volunteered for that before to receive a punishment he’d always tried to talk his way out of it. She looked to see James picking himself up off the ground. He looked much worse for wear half his face was bruised his lip was busted as was Sirius’s though not as bad and beginning to swell and the other was scratched up with mud mixing in the wounds, he had definitely gotten the worst of it. And he glared at his supposed best friend.   
Sirius looked at lily “Come here petal.” He said and what shocked McGonagall even more was lily Evans rushing over and cupping his face in her hands looking him over “He got you pretty good.” She said worried  
He kissed her cheek despite the busted lip “He wasn’t about to turn his anger on you I wasn’t gonna let him wanna escort me to the headmasters office baby?” he asked   
She giggled and took his arm “lets, go Black.” She said then took off with him sirius ran with her laughing. McGonagall watched them her jaw on the ground James grumbled standing beside her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow pointing into the direction of the school and he trudged up his face looked about the same as Sirius’s except more severe, but he was the only one acting like he dreaded the meeting.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Lily lead sirius into the head masters office and sure enough Dumbledore, the blacks, and potters stood there waulgbra took a look at her sons face and gasped horrified rushing over “What in merlin’s name happened to you?” she asked   
He grinned cheekily not bothering to answer instead he wore the wounds and bruises like badges of honor “Mum I would like you to meet Lily Evans My girlfriend.” He said   
Lily blushed holding onto his arm seeing waulgbra whirl around to face her she studied her over, her face cold and calculating “Grade Point Level?” she said   
“Uh huh?” she asked that wasn’t the question she expected at all she had heard about his parents she expected a question about her blood status.   
“First in our year and a charms and potions Prodigy.” Sirius said pulling her into his side, she giggled snuggling into his side he smiled laying his head on hers. The blacks looked them over and both nodded “She seems to be an excellent fit son.” Orion said   
“No, it’s not she is my intended has been since first year.” Came James’s aggravated voice. Sirius looked at lily and she moved he turned “Ready for another lesson Cousin dear? I’ve warned you twice now.” He growled   
James flinched   
Lily put her arm on his shoulder “Siri we are together me and you I’ll never date potter id sooner date his brother the pig.” She said he turned and cupped her face in his hands “I know flower petal He’s insulted you twice in front of me I won’t handle a third.” He said  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around him laying her head against her head against his back. Sirius rubbed her arms and smiled gently he looked at the potters “I love you guys but if James ever calls my girlfriend what he did yesterday or tell me and I quote the sooner she learns her place the better I’ll do worse than I did today I may be a black but we are raised to respect women not insult them and make them run off crying she told me yesterday she felt like a ugly mudblood that’s deserves to be alone because of him and snape today we came out about our relationship and he attacked me ask anyone.” He said   
The potter and black Seniors sucked in a breathe and glared at James who looked at the ground kicking his feet against the ground   
Lily snuggled into sirius who smiled pulling her around and against his chest and kissed her cheek he held her tightly the bruising on his face and the cuts looked awful James looked satisfied he’d keep them from kissing at least a week but then waulgbra moved to her son and ran her wand over his face, Sirius’s face healed instantly and James glared his now ex best friend who grinned mischievously and yanked his girl close to him and kissed her. He felt anger rise but knew better than to open his mouth in front of his mother and father and Aunt waulgbra and Uncle Orion.  
“Go on son spend time with your girl we will have lunch together the four of us this weekend.” Orion said   
Sirius nodded and lead lily out of the room leaving James to face his parents and his aunt and uncle and the head master and his head of house.


	3. Chapter 3

0o0o0 Chapter 3 0o0o0  
Sirius pulled her back to the lake and sat down pulling her in his lap she giggled leaning into him their friends stared at them but they just grinned. “When did this happen?” remus asked a little hurt he hadn’t been told he considered them both his best friends and yea he figured once James stopped being a prat, he and lily would get together, but it doesn’t mean he wasn’t happy for his friends.  
“Yesterday.” Sirius said honestly and their friends felt better at least knowing they hadn’t been keeping a secret. That was the only question asked the friends turned to different directions and they all laughed and talked the talking stopped when Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked out to them with James who still hadn’t had his faced healed both Charles and Dorea stood their arms crossed and James looked like a kicked puppy. Sirius tightened his arms around lily and looked up at them his silver eyes had a glint begging James to start with him again.  
“Sirius, we have had a Discussion with our son and will have a longer one on his weeks suspension from school, but he has something he would like to say to both you and Miss Evans.” Dorea said   
“Of course, Aunt Dorea as long as it’s an apology to Lily I don’t care he says anything bad about her and I will kill him, I’ve had enough of his attitude I’ll admit I can be a prat at times but what he said to her was out of line yesterday.” He said his voice flat no joking in it this surprised his friends he acted differently from the Sirius they knew, and he rarely showed this side of himself.  
James glared at him and Dorea hit the back of his head “Boy I will have your father take his belt to you right now.” She hissed  
He sighed “Sirius I am sorry I attacked you over Lily being your girlfriend and lily im sorry I’ve been such a prat to you, you don’t deserve it. I just I like lily you know this pads I have since I first saw her how I could not she’s so beautiful.” He said   
Sirius nodded his consent and said nothing   
Lily looked up at him not so ready to forgive him he’d hurt her boyfriend and she was the type to hold grudges. “You ever put your hands on him again Potter and I’ll hex you so bad you’ll never have children, you acted as if he stole me, as if I belong to you well I don’t, I want him I’ve always wanted him and its time you and every other prat know that.” She said firmly  
“You freaking Mudblood.” James snarled everything froze you could hear a pin drop as people turned to stare more than who had already been watching “How dare you…”  
Sirius moved like lightening striking lily was off his lap in remus’s and he had James by his shirt lifting him off the ground his face murderous stopping James in his tracks. No one moved not even James’s parents did they were in too much shock their son would actually use that word to stop Sirius but when the first punch landed breaking their sons nose they stared at the boy that had been as close as a son dorea’s nephew, the rebellious Black son who looked like he had murder on his mind.  
Sirius yanked him close “DON’T YOU EVER CALL HER A MUDBLOOD YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON’T YOU EVER DISRESPECT HER IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! I WILL FUCKING END YOUR LIFE POTTER! THIS IS IT IM DONE WITH YOU COME NEAR HER OR ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!” he snarled   
The whole student body and a few faculty stood shocked no one had ever seen Sirius this mad not even snape and Malfoy made him this angry. James stared into his eyes and shook at the dark death filled promises he saw there, he managed to see Sirius’s Parents and brother staring at him with a new light in their eyes, but his “best” mate wasn’t done yet as another punch landed in his gut.  
“CONSIDER MY FRIENDSHIP REVOKED AND OUR FAMILY TIES SEVERED YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he finished by punching him so hard James went flying he landed against a tree and groaned sliding down it he looked through what was left of his face to see Sirius breathing heavily, he saw Lily get up and wrap her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck wrapping his arms around her his frame still shaking but she slowly managed to calm him down and he curled a hand in her hair holding her pressing a kiss to her forehead even through his anger he was nothing but gentle with her and James sighed defeated.  
Sirius glared at the bastard, but lily knew how to calm him without even trying just breathing in her scent made him relax and he smiled softly Kissing her forehead again turning away from James he looked into her eyes and smiled “I love you my Petal.” He whispered his voice soft as silk where just moments ago it had been rage filled hard enough to cut diamonds. She smiled gently  
“I love you too my Marauder im sorry you lost your best friend.” She whispered   
Sirius snorted “No I didn’t I cut loose a prat I have my best friend in my arms.” He said softly and she grinned kissing him in front of everyone. Sirius kissed her back deeply.  
“Sirius we are so sorry.” Dorea said   
He looked at her “I know aunt Dorea I don’t Blame you or Uncle Charles neither of you raised him this way.” He said   
She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead “You will make a fine Head to our house sweetheart.” And sirius smiled proudly at her.  
“yes, he will I am proud of my heir he is becoming a very fine young man and from what the headmaster has told us he has a very smart young lady to keep him in line now.” Came Orion’s booming Voice this made sirius smile even more brightly his father’s very loud and very public acceptance of his Muggleborn girlfriend and announcing his title as heir while doing so made Sirius feel like he was on cloud nine.  
Lily smiled at her boyfriend she could feel the happiness almost radiating off of him just by the way he was standing up straighter and beaming at his father, it made her happy that he was happy. She saw her ex friend Snape and she curled into Sirius’s side her own statement to him that there was no chance of them being together. His mouth seemed to tighten but he nodded he was still nursing his broken nose that Madam Pomphrey hadn’t been able to heal properly.  
The potters grabbed their son and drug him off of the grounds Dorea screaming at him the entire way. Waulgbra walked over to him once the professors made others go about their day, she stood in front of sirius and lily she took a deep breath and her cold expression softened “I may not agree with your placement in Gryffindor, but it has served you well son.” She said warmly.  
Sirius sucked in a breathe he hadn’t known he had been holding. she hadn’t called him son in two years since he had deliberately pissed her off with his pranks during the yule functions she threw, she was cordial and said It in public and in front of family, but it had been without the warmth that had once been there. Lily rubbed his back supportingly.  
“Thank you, mum.” He mumbled  
She watched him “I say this out of no disrespect but to be sure before we make a formal announcement to Arcturus “Are you Sure this is what you want that Miss Evans is what you want?” she asked   
Sirius looked her in the eyes this was not a time for jokes his parents where gonna tell the head of the Black family he was Dating a Muggleborn and intended to be with her.  
“ Mum Lily Is not a game, she is not a means to an end, and she is definitely not a phase I love her have since first year and one day when she decides it’s been long enough, I am going to ask her to be my lady and my wife.” He said   
Waulgbra stared at him not having expected to answer so firmly but so far today he reminded her so much of Orion and her father it made her almost smile.  
“And as an add on point it would not matter if I had been in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin I’d still be the same and still find my way to her.” He said earning him a kiss from his girlfriend and awes from her female friends.  
Waulgbra grinned she felt her husband put his hands at her waist and he smirked at his son “I have no doubt you will at Christmas we will meet with her family and explain wizarding traditions and ask to allow you to officially present her with her betrothal ring which I will have made as soon as I get home and Floo the goblins.” He said   
Sirius sucked in a breathe and his girlfriend looked at him confused he smiled at her “I’ll explain in a bit my petal just know this means you will be mine and the ring will signify that to the whole wizarding world anyone crossing that will forfeit their life to the house of Black.” He said   
She nodded and looked to see her pureblooded and even halfblooded friends looking at her in awe.   
“we must go son, but we will be back this Saturday for lunch at the three broomsticks with Grandfather Arcturus, then at Christmas you will escort her home and we will portkey there.” Orion said   
“Yes father.” He said   
Orion and waulgbra smiled she kissed his head and then kissed lily’s “Welcome to the family my daughter.” She said   
Lily stared at her and nodded shyly “thank you Ma’am.”   
Waulgbra walked over to regulus and Orion shook Sirius’s hand then bent down in front of lily kissing her hand “Welcome to the family my daughter.” He said and turned away walking to his wife and other son. Lily didn’t have a chance to demand sirius tell her anything as he swept her in his arms and spun them around in circles setting her down, he kissed her within an inch of her life.  
Lily melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck smiling softly wondering what had made him so happy he did that. He pulled her to the castle and waved their friends to follow them. “I’ll explain in the dorm room petal.” He said   
“Ok sirius.” She said content to wait the ten minutes it took to get to the Gryffindor boys dorm. The group walked and ignored everyone going into the tower they saw most of their house there, but they just pushed passed and up to the boys dorm once safely in there sirius locked it and cast silencing charms. He turned and went and bent down in front of his girlfriend.  
“There is a lot to explain so please bear with me and i will as well as our friends explain answer every question you have at the end .” he said   
Lily nodded her consent, Marlene Dorcas and Alice sat on either side of her remus sat beside Marlene and sirius conjured three chairs for him peter and frank. He sat in front of her and peter and frank sat on either side of her.  
“First things first you Know I am the soon to be the Head of the House of Black Right?” he asked  
she nodded   
“Do you know what that means?” he asked   
She shrugged “You’ll be over everyone in your family?” she said   
He chuckled “Kind of petal the head of the house is in charge of financial matters of the family all Black Family Accounts, Marriages of offspring’s anyone entering the Black Family in anyway except birth, the head is the only one that cant officially accept a potential marriage or deny it as well as he is the only one that can disown a family member in my family there has only ever been three disownments My Uncle Alfred, my cousin Andromeda, and once a long time ago my great, great uncle Alex for very different reasons. Uncle Alfred Publicly went against the head of the houses decision not sure what it was it was just a year after I was born, my cousin Andromeda ran away with a Muggleborn and because she did not seek his approval and had a child born out of wedlock still in school she was disowned my family is very strict and it’s that way because it has to be to protect ourselves and our line my cousin Alex though he is perhaps the worst and his comes with a story. Do you want to hear it, it isn’t pretty.” He said   
She swallowed and nodded “ yes Siri I want to know everything.” She said   
He nodded and rubbed his jaw “I didn’t learn about this until third year it’s a family secret its why I was so cold and distant for the first part of fourth year.” He said   
She nodded softly  
“Alex had a brother in fact he is where my name came from he was named after his father who was named after the star the head of the family at the time had been Phineas negillius Black he had raised both Sirius the 2nd and Alex both their parents had been killed by Grindelwald early on before his first capture and escape it was 1910. sirius was playing by a rock practicing floating objects and just using general magic Sirius had a friend in Alistair weasely anyway the two boys played as young wizards do when four muggles came upon him Alistair and sirius invited the muggles to play but when a stray stinging jinx hit a muggle from Sirius’s wand the muggles gained up on them and there were more than there where wizards they beat Sirius until he died and Alistair ran home and told no one about it, later when Phineas went looking for his wayward son he found him on the hill it had been hours and the crows had started feeding on him Phineas shooed them away and fell at his feet. Sirius had just been 10 years old, well when he found out Alistair had known and hadn’t told them or anyone he declared a blood feud against the weasley family and when he did that Alex stood in defense of the Weasleys and the muggles who had killed his younger brother so Phineas cast him out of the family and he died with a good expanse of Weasley’s as a traitor to his brother and family.” He said.   
Everyone’s jaws were on the floor lily had tears in her eyes “That’s why your parents are so against muggles and Muggleborns.” She whispered  
“They’re against Muggles petal and I am cautious of them very cautious muggleborns they are willing to accept as long as they don’t turn their backs on the wizarding world after their schooling in favor of the muggle world they fear they are a threat to us because of their knowledge and ability to wipe out our way of life they believe if they receive the education of a witch or wizard they ought to stay in the world they belong in and only visit the muggle world for family.” He said, “I believe that as well because of what happened to Sirius I think we are much safer if muggleborns limit their connections to the muggle world apart from their family and even then, they should only allow parents and maybe siblings to know about them.” He said   
She nodded slowly and she saw all her friends agreed with sirius she moved and curled into his lap “I understand why you believe that Siri.” She whispered softly  
“Grandfather Arcturus is Phineas’ youngest son and he heavily believes in this hence why Andromeda was disowned for not seeking his approval her husband does not work in the wizarding World he works for the muggle Aurour’s they live in the muggle world with their three-year-old daughter.” He said   
She nodded “Alright I understand the importance of asking Arcturus but what is a betrothal and what is so important about the ring besides what you told me?” she asked  
He grinned goofily and she saw their friends roll their eyes at him. “Basically, a betrothal is a courtship like in those fairy tales it signifies my intent to marry you one day, every pureblood is betrothed before they are engaged or married it’s like engaged to be engaged.” He said   
She blushed and giggled softly   
He smiled at her “ the Ring is what tells everyone your engaged to be engaged every Black Woman married into the family wears one until I present an engagement ring it will be worn on your left hand as a sort of promise ring then it will be moved to your right where it will never come off again. I have no doubt mother will make me pick an engagement ring this summer to present you sometime during or recently after Seventh year, the wedding will likely be planned during that year as well so you will be a busy bee then. The importance of this ring is well let’s say for example Snape where to try to make a move on you and I am un able to be with you at that moment the ring will glow and my signet ring will burn I will be bound by my honor as both your intended and the future head of the black family to cause him severe bodily harm. If potter does it then since he shares Black Blood he will be disowned and he will Forfeit his life and title of Potter heir to me his life will be mine to decide what to do with if I wanted I could very well end his life legally as my right as your intended and head of house.” He said  
She stared at him shocked “W…would you? “ she whispered  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “What petal?”   
“E…end his life s…so callously.” She whispered  
He moved her hair from her face and looked into her eyes his eyes devoid of all jokes serious in a deadly sort of way “It depends on what he does to you, if he were to hit you or call you that name id likely just beat the shit out of him but if he ever and I mean ever tried to or succeeded in forcing himself on you or something so vulgar like that, if he ever tried or succeeded to kill you not even Merlin or God could help him when I got my hands on him.” He said seriously.  
Lily stared into his eyes and she knew he wasn’t lying she wanted to be afraid of her boyfriend in that moment to scream and tell him not to do it but she knew if James Potter ever touched her in that way or ended her life then her boyfriend would be bound by family honor and his love for her to kill him and any other that crossed that line, she shuddered hoping no one ever crossed that line. Not only because she did not want to be raped or murdered but because she didn’t want her boyfriend to lose her and the love, she planned to show him each day, She curled into his arms nuzzling his neck. Sirius rubbed her back gently.  
“I love you lils.” He whispered  
“As I love you My Black Knight.” She whispered softly she took his hand and rubbed the signet ring that sat on his right hand. She closed her eyes as she heard him ask their friends for some privacy, he moved her to the bed and laid her down lying beside her holding her tightly she couldn’t Believe how much her life had changed because she told him how she felt in that bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the term passed without incident when Potter came back, he was moved to a different house despite still being Gryffindor they barley ever saw him apart from meal times and sirius was always with her so he never made to approach her.  
the lunch with Arcturus and Sirius’s Parents had gone well in Lily Opinion, She had quickly won the elder man over by holding her own in a conversation on charms and potions but also knowing when not to speak. she had been talking to her friends and they had helped her as best they could, Sirius had given her lessons on women in his family and what had been expected of them and now her as his soon to be betrothed.  
Sirius had gotten with his father and discussed the Betrothal ring she would return to school wearing they had taken an ad in the Daily Prophet and would advertise the betrothal when it was Official which it would be after a formal meeting of the two family’s the day after they went home.  
the first night Sirius would go home with her and talk to her parents first then Orion and waulgbra along with Arcturus would come for lunch the next day where Sirius would formally ask for her father’s blessing and he would slid the ring on her hand that had been crafted for her.  
She knew her parents approval mattered little in the scheme of things but apparently The Black family Refused to go through with a marriage without attempting to make contact with the bride’s Family the only consent that mattered in the Wizarding world was the muggleborns and purebloods consent but Sirius was Determined to make his family proud and do this right.  
They got on the train and Lily had to do her Prefect duties she was informed next year she would need to put her prefect or head girl duties on hold in order for lessons she would receive from waulgbra, as well as planning a wedding possibly depending on when her boyfriend asked her to marry him.  
She walked the train patrolling her robes had been changed and she now wore much fancier clothing both muggle and Wizarding she had the Gryffindor colors, but it was accented with the black Family crest and colors they were made from the finest fabric and felt like silk against her body.  
She walked into the slytherin part of the train and smirked no Slytherin Dared made a move against her any longer she was actually respected among them now and treated as one of their own, as she walked down the way she noticed her ex friend severus walking towards her and she tried to ignore him but he wouldn’t let her he stopped in front of her and grabbed her arm.   
She looked at him and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. Waulgbra had taken her to a salon when she had insisted she buy her new daughter a whole new wardrobe, and she had gotten lily the entire package which included permanent magical hair removal from the neck down as well as an eyebrow shaping and some magical herbs to help her hair she wore her hair now always in a bun or complicated twist with a few soft lose curls framing her face today she had an elegant French twist Dorcas had helped with.   
“May I help you Severus?” she asked cordially she hadn’t forgiven him for the horrible name he had called her and the fact he hadn’t apologized made it worse.  
“We need to talk Lily.” He said   
She looked at him “I believe you said enough at the first of the year Severus.” She said   
He sighed quietly “Come on Lils I didn’t mean it please I’m so sorry I hate myself for calling you that name please just give me five minutes.” He whispered  
She nodded stiffly “Fine Five minutes right here start talking.” She said   
He watched her “I am sorry about the first of the year, but your boyfriend and Potter started it they had me suspended in the air with my trousers down.” He said   
“And I as a prefect was getting onto them trying to help you when you called me a mudblood severus, Sirius admitted to being a prat and starting what he did but when you said it, he only defended me by breaking your nose and giving you a black eye.” She said in defense of her boyfriend.  
“Lils come one he started it and another thing I don’t think you should be dating him his family is Bloody Crazy they’ll hurt you I don’t want to see you get hurt.” He said   
Lily’s jaw dropped “I will have you know his family adores me mother Waulgbra and father Orion see me as their daughter Regulus has said I am his sister now and Grandfather Arcturus simply loves that I am willing to argue the turnabouts of charms and potions with him I am meeting the rest over Christmas break where I will formally become betrothed to sirius.” She said   
Severus’s jaw dropped “Betrothed are you insane that family will never allow it.” He hissed “They’re all insane.”  
Lily opened her mouth to retort but a voice behind her cut through before she could   
“I believe your time is up Snivellus now kindly let go of her or I will be forced to act as my family dictates a betrothed should.” Sirius’s cold and detached voice said  
Lily and severus jumped he let go of her arm as though it burned him, and lily moved to Sirius’s side her hand going to his shoulder.   
“Attempt to break apart my Relationship again Snivellus especially after Christmas and I will take it as an insult to the Black Family and break more than your nose and I will have help of my brother and others who hold traditions close to their hearts, do we understand each other?” he said his voice could shatter glass and freeze an ocean it held no room for arguments and Severus realized he was talking to the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and not the goofy teenage Gryffindor that loves pranking.  
He nodded solemnly and eased back into the shadows of the slytherin part of the train. Lily looked at her boyfriend and watched ass his face lost the cold look and he looked down at her “You weren’t back by when you said you would be, and I worried potter had tried something.” He whispered  
She smiled and kissed his cheek “Ok padfoot come on lets go back to our compartment.” She said and he took her hand leading her back to the compartment.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Lily’s parents hadn’t come to kings cross since her third year it made them uncomfortable leaving her older sister home alone. She normally took a bus home but since sirius was with her they were taking a Portkey created by Orion to take them to a wooded area right across from her home. She had written to her parents telling them she was bringing her boyfriend home to meet them and they had hesitantly asked if It was the Potter boy they had met in her second year when he introduced himself loudly as her future husband lily had settled their fears by telling them no she knew her parents hadn’t liked James which was part of the reason she had never agreed to date the prat.  
She and sirius said goodbye to their friends and disappeared landing almost perfectly thanks to sirius lily had stumbled but he had caught her. He deactivated it then set it in his things. Shrinking his trunk and lily’s with a press of his ring that was untraceable by the ministry he held his arm out to her and she took it they both walked out and to the door lily opened it and they walked in taking their coats off sirius hung them on the rack lily had shown them and they had taken their shoes off as her parents rule in the house.   
Lily lead him into the living room and saw her parents with her sister petunia and her boyfriend and his family the Dursleys. Everyone looked up on their entrance and because they changed on the train lily was in a very expensive yet tasteful winter sweater dress and Sirius was dressed in dress pants and a Green Dress shirt with his family crest on the pocket his hair hung on each side of his face but his stance made him seem every inch the powerful Lord he was to be.  
Lily’s mother rushed to them and hugged her daughter tightly smiling “My girl is home.” She whispered  
Lily smiled “Hi mummy.” She said hugging her back then moved to her father and was swepted up in a hug and twirl by her father who grinned.  
She giggled and looked to see her boyfriend watching her with a small smile on his face as soon as her father was done, he sat her down and turned to the boy his daughter was dating.   
Sirius bowed and took her mother’s hand in his kissing the back of it then holding his hand out to her father “I am Sirius Orion Black The third Heir to the family of Black thank you for allowing me into your beautiful home.” He said   
Her father shook his hand and tried to tried to intimidate him but having grown up with Orion Black for a father it didn’t work. “Your Dating Our girl? What makes you worthy of her? Money and influence don’t matter here kid.” He said   
“Daddy!” “Andrew!” Lily and her mum exclaimed but Sirius didn’t look fazed   
“Nothing makes me worthy of her because I am not Worthy of her she chose to bestow her love and time on me and I will spend my life making sure she is happy and loved and truly well cared for there is not enough money in the world that could compare to what your daughters love and attention means to me sir.” He said   
Lily wanted to jump in his arms and snog the daylights out of him but knew better she heard her mum and Mrs. Dursley Awe.  
Andrew Evans stared at the boy he seemed to perfect to him “Tell me boy have you ever made my girl cry like that potter or the bloke snape?” he asked   
“Not to my knowledge sir I have been a prat at one time or another, but it wasn’t anything I didn’t immediately beg her forgiveness for and take whatever punishment she or my professors doled out.” He said   
Andrew stared him down “ have you ever called her that word she told me she is referred to at that school at times?” he asked   
Sirius’s face darkened “Never.” He hissed “I will never call her that wretched name and anyone that calls her in front of me will receive what my own cousin and snape received earlier this year.” His voice was cold and direct sounding like a whip “Anyone Disrespecting any female in front of me will be dealt with anyone disrespecting Lily will be met by the end of my fists or worse my family code dictates I use whatever is in my power to defend my lady’s honor.”  
Lily moved and put her hand on his arm rubbing it gently “Shh baby I know you’ll protect me, dads just over protective like grandfather Arcturus or Father Orion.” She whispered softly  
The Evans and Dursleys watched as he instantly changed and smiled down at her wrapping an arm around her waist “Always My petal.” He whispered softly.  
She smiled “My Marauding Black Knight.” She said softly   
He kissed her lightly then pulled her into his side. Lily curled into him resting her head on his shoulder. Andrew seemed to relax and nodded “Welcome to our home Sirius.” He said   
Everything calmed down after that and Sirius sat in a chair lily sitting on his knee, lily noticed her sister throwing her jealous glances even as she showed off her very gaudy looking engagement ring in lily’s opinion, but she ignored them holding onto Sirius’s hands that were resting on her hips, she had given her boyfriend a look promising the loss of important parts if he ever tried to give her such a ring his response had been to pull her over his lap squeezing her hips silently saying he wouldn’t dream of it. The conversation became light and airy and lasted for about an hour till the Dursleys minus Petunia’s Fiancée Vernon left to head home.  
Eventually Amanda Evans huddled her two daughters into the kitchen to prepare dinner and leave the men alone, they adjourned to the study and sirius took a deep breathe accepting a brandy but shaking his head at the cigar he sat ramrod straight in his chair as the other two got comfortable.  
“Mr. Evans, I have something I would like to speak to you about.” He said his voice clearly nervous but holding it in some. Andrew and Vernon looked to him and Andrew nodded his consent to him he looked at Vernon for a second and Andrew nodded “Since petunia knew her sister was a witch it was only right to tell her fiancée.” He said   
Sirius nodded he could understand that “Sir in the Wizarding World we hold certain traditions, especially the older Pureblood Family’s Like my own.” He said   
Andrew nodded   
“In our world Lily is alone in the sense of family I can protect her a little as her boyfriend but she is still wide open to attack because of her muggle heritage, my family as well as many others have a tradition of becoming betrothed to the person your dating the person you intend to one day marry, it protects both the persons in the relationship as well as seals a promise that I do intend to marry your daughter one day with your blessing of course sometime after our seventh year.” He said  
Andrew nodded “Im With you so far boy.” He said   
“becoming betrothed is like being engaged to be engaged I will present her with a signet ring much like my own but made entirely for her it will rest on her left hand until such a time as the engagement ring replaces it then it will move to her right hand and act as her Signet ring proving her to in fact be Lady Black.” He said   
Andrew and Vernon nodded listening   
“My parents and the head of my family my grandfather Arcturus will bring the ring tomorrow as well as official paperwork to be signed that will be registered with the ministry of magic declaring that I Lord Sirius Black Future head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black Fully intend to Marry and Spend my life with her and her alone.” He said   
“So, what you just wanted to let me know this?” he asked, “I’m aware I have no legal say in her new world.” He said testing him Vernon watched him.  
“No sir of course not I wish to ask for your blessing for me to court her when it is time before I ask, I will come again and ask your blessing to ask her hand in marriage.” He said  
He smiled “Then my boy you have it as long as she wants it and you ever break her heart and I’ll break you.” He said   
Sirius grinned “No offense meant sir, but I fear your daughters Wand Far too much to ever hurt her in anyway.” He said  
Both men laughed   
“What neither of you have seen what she does when you piss her off second year an ex friend of mine and I pranked her by switching her ink with invisible drying ink and she hexed us all the way into the infirmary.” He said   
They laughed harder wiping their eyes, sirius sipped his brandy smirking glad this went so well.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
The girls stood preparing dinner lily wearing an apron as not to mess her gorgeous dress up petunia was gloating about the hideous ring Vernon had given her and his new job at Grunnings Law Firm set their future and would allow her to stay at home and never have to work.   
She was trying to one up lily and lily knew it so she felt no shame when she let it slip that Sirius’s never had to work if he didn’t want to and neither did she but she wanted to be a charms and potions mistress and Sirius’s grandfather was gonna sponsor her in both while her boyfriend went to the Aurour academy.   
She had also mentioned that his Mother had taken her to get a new wardrobe insisting she needed to look the part of a Lords Future Lady.  
Amanda smiled fondly at both her girls she knew lily was getting her sister back for the years of gloating about being normal and not a freak and she was ok with it her eldest needed a swift kick in the arse and it seemed that was coming in the form of lily’s new life as the future Lady Black. She eventually broke it up asking lily about the comment Sirius had made about his cousin and was surprised to see her daughters face tinge in anger.  
“The great big prat called me a cunt one day and I ran off crying sirius came after me and that’s when we got together the next day we announced that we were together and the bastard attacked sirius for no reason saying I belonged to him as though I were a piece of property.” She said   
Her sister and mother both looked angry at this petunia may not always like her sister, but she wasn’t property to own she was a beautiful young woman.  
“the headmaster called both their parents and sirius told them what happened his mum healed his face the bastard cut his cheek and busted his lip and all he had was a black eye and a busted lip and a few scratches that were dirty at the time well after she healed it me and him were dismissed and we went back to our friends 20 minutes later the bastards parents brought him down and forced him to apologize sirius didn’t have anything nice to say so he kept his mouth closed I didn’t I let him know how I felt and told him I’d make sure he’d never have children if he put his hands on my boyfriend again.” She said   
Both women had stopped hanging onto her every word now lily continued kneading the dough in her hands   
“What happened sis?” Petunia asked   
“The bastard screwed up he called me a Mudblood in front of Sirius and sirius beat him to a bloody pulp with just three punches one breaking his nose one to the gut and the other sending him flying into a tree he ended their friendship and severed their family ties basically disowned him then and there.” She finished   
“Who is or was his cousin dear?” Amanda asked   
“James Bloody Potter.” She spat his name in disgust as though it were acid on her tounge.  
“Major points go to Boyfriend Black.” Petunia muttered   
Lily giggled her sister had wanted to get her hands-on Potter since first year when lily had written home balling because he told her she was nothing but a bitch to be married off at first opportunity  
Amanda smirked petunia and lily had their differences, but petunia would always look after her little sister. The three women went back to work and lily told them about the Blacks she had met so far and how they all insisted she called them mum or dad or grandfather or brother.  
They worked together and before long dinner was cooking and desert was ready to be cooked  
0o0o0o0o0o  
The next day Sirius woke next to lily they had been granted to share a room since there was only three rooms in the house and Sirius had sworn on his life not to try anything smirking because her parents and sister didn’t know their little lily was the mastermind behind most of their couplings.   
Lily insisted on cooking Lunch herself wanting to impress her future in laws her sister and mother both watched as she flittered around the kitchen in an elegant Red dress and black wedges her hair tied in a knot that Sirius had done this morning that looked far fancier than she had ever tried before. Sirius had blushed explaining he had on occasions helped his cousins and mother with their hair.  
When it was done, she laid it on the prepared table and sirius put a heating spell on it his ring acting a magical trace blocker. Right at 11:30 the doorbell rang, and lily checked her makeup going to the door her mother and sister following. She opened the door and gave her company a warm smile “Mother, father, grandfather please come in.” she said stepping to the side.   
Waulgbra stepped in and kissed her cheek heading on to find her son Orion and Arcturus kissed each ladies hand Arcturus holding his arm out to lily who took it and lead him in the living room “Thank you for coming Grandfather.” She said respectfully.  
He patted her hand “Wouldn’t Miss this for the world my darling you look stunning ah if only I were younger.” He teased and it had her giggling.  
“Father.” Waulgbra said indigently Orion put a hand on her arm calming her.   
“Trying to steal my petal grandfather?” Sirius joked  
The elder man smirked at his grandson “ Only in spirit my Heir.” He said  
Sirius chuckled and pulled lily into his side; lily was still giggling softly but a look from waulgbra had her sobering up “Lunch is ready then we can get down to business.” She said and lead everyone to the dining room.  
Each man pulled out a seat for their lady’s Orion doing double pulling one out for his father as well as his wife. Lunch was served and everyone settled in eating after a formal prayer.   
“This is delightful roast who cooked this?” Arcturus asked   
“I did Grandfather wanted to make something special for yours, mothers, and fathers first visit to my home.” Lily said.   
Arcturus smiled and both waulgbra and Orion hummed in approval of the meal their daughter in law to be had prepared.  
‘I am delighted to see you wearing the dress I bought for you dear.” Orion said he had picked one special dress for her as a welcome to the family gift and had presented it on her birthday in November.  
“It is a beautiful dress father and it deserved to be worn.” She said, “Thank you again for it.”  
Orion nodded and waulgbra looked around the place humming in approval she had so far seen nothing that did not meet her approval for the muggles they seemed to be well off and not at all tactless.  
Arcturus had Vernon in a staring contest of sorts “What is it you do boy? I wasn’t aware Lily had a brother.” He said   
“I am her sister petunia’s fiancée and I work for Grunnings law firm.” He said proudly.  
“Grunnings you say doesn’t Charles Potter hold the deed to Grunnings Orion?” he asked   
Orion nodded “yes sir as I understand it Charles’s father started the company.” He said.  
He nodded and looked at Vernon who looked shocked “Its very good work it’ll certainly see you have good influence in this world.” He said   
He nodded unsure of what to say.  
Arcturus wiped his mouth “If everyone is done let us move into the parlor or … err living area to conduct our business.” He said the wizards at the table immediately rose and a look from lily had her family rising as well and they all walked to the living room getting comfortable. Lily got each man a glass of brandy and wine for the women before sitting In between her parents. She looked and saw Waulgbra nodding in approval of her actions. Sirius sat between his parents across from them and petunia and Vernon sat on the love seat and Arcturus sat in a chair.  
“Now we are here to make things official between these two and have it officially stated as being betrothed boy did you do your job and explain what a betrothal means and ask for permission last night?” Arcturus asked   
“Yes, Grandfather I spoke with her father and brother in law last night before dinner.” Sirius said  
“Excellent.” He said and pulled out a small stack of papers he handed them to Andrew “These are the papers take a moment to read them over discuss it with your wife and daughter then we will sign.” He said   
Andrew and Amanda read the paperwork lily read with them as her curious nature got the better of her, but she said nothing letting her parents talk softly about what it said they both looked at her “Is this what you want Lily Flower?” Andrew asked   
“yes, daddy I love sirius I want this.” She whispered softly   
“alright then lets sign.” He said   
Arcturus pulled out two quills setting one to the side both Andrew and Amanda signed where he told them too then Orion and waulgbra signed. Arcturus took the quill and signed his approval then grabbed the other “ Come here girl sign your name with this quill it doesn’t need ink just trust me.” He said   
Lily nodded and took it signing her name twice wincing a little then sirius took it signing twice wincing as well. Arcturus took the quill and tapped his wand against the parchment, and it glowed “I Lord Arcturus Phineas Negillius Black Here by Approve this Betrothal between my heir Lord Sirius Orion Black the third Pureblood and Lady Lily Annalise Evans Muggleborn, So mote it be!” he recited and the parchment glowed brightly disappearing leaving two copies in its place.  
Sirius let out a breathe he hadn’t known he had been holding in and Arcturus slid a ring box to him “You know what to do boy.” He said.  
Sirius stood and moved to lily who stood he bent down and kissed her hand then bent on one knee “My lady, My precious Petal with this ring I ask you to one day say yes when I am down on my knee again asking for your hand in marriage, that you one day will stand beside me as both my wife and the Matriarch of my family of our family, let this ring be the first symbol of my un wavering love, fidelity, and devotion, and each day you wear it be a wave of your love, fidelity, and devotion for me.” He said   
Lily smiled and nodded “yes My Marauder, my black Knight as long as I wear this ring it will be a symbol of my love, fidelity, and devotion to you and you alone I swear on this day this ring will only leave my hand to be replaced with an engagement ring and moved to my right hand.” She said  
Sirius opened the box and in it sat a golden ring with a silver jewel swirling with green LB in the middle in front of the Black Family crest small rubies and diamonds nestled on the sides. Lily Amanda and petunia gasped softly at the sight and lily held her left hand out as sirius plucked it out of the box and slid it on her hand kissing the knuckle. She smiled and bent down with him and pressed her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0o Chapter 5 0o0o0o  
Lily and Sirius stayed with her parents until Christmas where they had a small family Christmas just them petunia and Vernon and his family sirius learned her mother’s parents had disowned her for not marrying the man they had tried to force on her and had not been in lily’s life, her father’s parents had passed away in a vehicular accident and it had stolen his breathe when he learned lily had also been in the car and was the only survivor besides the man who had drunklingly hit them then risked his life to pull the crying babe from the car. He held her as tight as possible as he learned how close he had come to almost never meeting his beautiful flower and thought the man had caused it he thanked god the man had risked his life to save her.   
Sirius learned how close the girls had been until a young boy by the name of severus snape came in lily’s life telling her how different and more special she was then her older sister. This had sirius sneering in disgust he had taken petunia’s hand and magically woven a charm bracelet on her wrist and told her it was an old family trick that if she pressed on the Dog or the flower, he would know instantly that his sister needed assistance and be there. This won him major brownie points with every female in the house as well as a very happy father and fiancée.  
Lily had kissed him within an inch of his life and both Amanda and petunia kissed his cheeks, he had come with gifts for all a silver pendant with matching earrings both holding sapphire gems for Amanda, several books for Andrew on the ways of the wizarding world his daughter had entered at eleven a beautiful tiara sirius insisted petunia wear at her wedding as well as flowers for each girl and even had one owl ordered for Vernon from his uncle Charles on the business Vernon hoped to make into a career. The day after Christmas they regretfully departed to his family’s house for the new year festivities.   
Upon appearing in the park in front of Grimmulad place sirius tapped lily’s ring and said home. She stared in amazement as the muggle buildings moved revealing another building, he explained to his betrothed that this house was under feldius because of the many enemies Orion made in his work on the wizgnoement.  
Lily held his arm and he lead her inside now in the wizarding world they both wore expensive robes over their already expensive clothes again sirius had both their trunks shrunk in his pocket entering the house they looked around and lily caught her first sight of house elves bustling around preparing things for the dinner party later that night formally announcing their betrothal to the entire family. Waulgbra had wanted them both in separate rooms but Arcturus and Orion had seen no need for it they were both betrothed and separate rooms would simply make things more difficult so waulgbra had made the elves redecorate Sirius’s room into something more grown up and less childish much to his chagrin he opened the door to his room to his room to find his quidditch posters gone and the room decorated in a mix of dark purple and silver lily had seen his dismay and immediately found some quidditch posters and put them up around the room making him kiss her.   
They unpacked and spent a short time together before waulgbra ushered her away to get ready and Orion and Arcturus and regulus helped sirius the men smirked at the posters that had made a reappearance because of the new addition to their family and had teased sirius relentlessly.  
Waulgbra swept her off to a room and lily sat watching her future mother in law rant about her childish sons and all the hard work she had put into that room. She didn’t say a word to her about who had actually done it and eventually waulgbra got onto other things as they picked lily’s outfit and did her makeup and hair.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The family started filtering in around 5 and lily waited upstairs as everyone was settled waulgbra had settled for a strapless, Deep Purple dress that hugged her upper half with a semi plunging neckline and flared out at the hips before falling to the floor her hair was half down and half twisted into a small knot on her head the half that was down was magically curled and fell like a red waterfall. Her eyes were done in a dark smokey look that made her green eyes pop and her lips were painted a vibrant cherry color a faint blush had been applied to her cheeks and she looked every inch the future lady black she was supposed to be.  
A knock on the door and she turned opening it she saw her betrothed he was dressed in a set of dark robes accented with his family colors and crest his hair still hung around his face but in a way that it framed his face and his jaw, he held his arm out to her and she took it tucking her arm into the crook of his he lead her out of the room and down the hall stopping at the stairs he bent down and pressed a kiss to her hand then walked down a few steps and cleared his throat.  
Lily heard the entire room go quiet and even a few move around to allow others a view of her betrothed she watched his back still at the top and shivered as his voice spoke deep rich and smooth as silk.  
“Thank you all for attending tonight we are here for one very important reason and that is family, we are welcoming a new family member tonight, yes she is Muggleborn, and yes I expect that you as my family will accept her as I, father, mother, and grandfather Arcturus have already accepted her, she is my betrothed and will one day become the matriarch of our family when I step up as head, please join me in welcoming to our family Lady Lily Annaliese Evans my betrothed.” He said and held his hand out. Lily descended the stairs and took his hand her head held high and her eyes only on Sirius she felt many eyes studying her dissecting her, but she kept her eyes on her betrothed and they both descended the stairs. At the bottom sirius pulled her into his side and held her there lily sighed to herself content as everyone started to mingle again many came over to her and offered their welcome to the family and many stayed distant.   
She danced with sirius as well as Arcturus and Orion both who insisted she owed them a dance as future daughter and granddaughter. She saw her betrothed dance with some of his cousins and aunts and even his mother. Arcturus lead her around a bit before leaving her in the sitting area to talk business with the men. She sat and talked with a few of the Black Women until everything went quiet.  
Lily looked up and saw two beautiful women walk in with a man holding onto the arm of the taller one, they made their way to lily and stopped, she looked up from her conversation with Dorea Potter and smiled politely. “Hello ladies may I help you?” she asked kindly  
“You can hand my friend what belongs to her Witch Sirius was meant to marry her before you showed up in the picture.” The older witch with the man hissed   
“Bella.” The male hissed but she snorted  
Lily ignored the woman and turned to talk to Dorea again when her arm was yanked around so she’d face the two upset witches. She stood “I am afraid I don’t have anything that belongs to your friend unless you mean the ring on my hand which was specifically crafted for me and me alone.” She said stiffly  
Bella and the woman stared at her their eyes narrowed the woman spoke for the first time “Sirius has been mine from birth and it is my position that you are trying to overrun with your tainted blood I will not allow the Black Name to be sullied by a Mudblood.” She hissed   
Lily opened her mouth to respond but the sound of her betroths voice stopped her his voice was deadly, it sliced through the thick air around them and the forced politeness scared lily much more than the anger that James had faced.   
“Bella, Rodolphus so glad you could make it to my betrothal party it is great to see you in such excellent health.” He said however his greeting to the other witch was much less friendly “Raina I hadn’t known mother had invited you I was under the impression that you had been disowned from your family ages ago for being in league with that sociopath that calls himself Voldemort.”   
The girl in question whirled around and a sickly-sweet smile lit her face she walked to him and put her hand on his arm the sight made lily’s blood boil but sirius took care of it.  
“Sirius dear I heard this farce of you being betrothed to another and I simply had to save you from the potions the mudblood undoubtedly used on you.” She simpered  
You could hear a pin drop as she again called lily a mudblood in front of sirius and his entire family.  
“You heard correctly now that is the second time you’ve used that word in association with my betrothed and I am beginning to lose my temper.” He snarled  
The girl blanched and backed up Sirius moved to lily and pulled her into his side “Our Farce of a betrothal was ended when you were disowned now, I am with lily and you will not disrespect the future lady black. Ask Bella what happens when you do so to her betroths face.” He snapped  
She went to put her hand on his arm and came face to face with lily’s wand in her face a very pissed off lily was never good for the one that had pissed her off, sirius would never hit a woman as he was a gentleman but his betrothed held no such moral oppression the woman had called her an offensive name twice and touched her betrothed.  
“Touch him again and you will regret it there is only one future Lady Sirius Black in this room and that is my position, if you touch him again, I will have no other choice but to fucking kill you.” She said.  
Sirius saw his family watching her actions with smirks on their faces they may have their differences in opinion about her, but she certainly took her new position in their family seriously.  
The chit looked absolutely horrified that no one was stopping the mudblood from talking to her this way she saw her friend Bellatrix move her and her husband away from the spectacle and she snorted Bella had always been flakey at best and the fact her future head of house was now defending the mudblood with clear and concise words had proven he was under no potion or spell and thus lost Raina Bella and roph’s help.  
She was a Pureblood with no family having been thrown out of hers for supporting the up and rising Dark Lord Raina Longbottom older sister to Frank was not a happy camper and the fact this chit had laid claim to her ticket back into the high society of the wizarding public pissed her off, her wand was out before she thought about the outcome and the curse for torture slipped off her tounge hitting the mudblood making her drop to the floor and scream in agony.   
The reaction was instantaneous every person of Black Decent by Blood or Marriage had their wand trained on the crazy bitch who looked to be enjoying their Future Matriarchs pain. Raina looked up a little late as an ice-cold voice snapped her out of her joy and filled her with horror. “Incarcerous.” Sirius hissed and bound her effectively cutting off the curse, waulgbra, Dorea, and few other women including Bella rushed to Lily’s side pulling her to safety, checking on her.  
Raina looked up into the cold silver eyes of Sirius Black and she shuddered she realized her mistake now and now it would likely cost her, her very life. In her anger she had used the torture curse on the future head of Blacks Betrothed in front of not only him but the entire family. Slowly the family trickled into the other room leaving her facing three men Arcturus Black the current head, Orion Black his son, and Of course Sirius Black they all had furious looks on their face but Sirius’s scared her the most, more than the Dark Lord ever could his Eyes held a fury the Dark Lords never could because the Dark Lord loved no one.  
“Not only did you come uninvited to my Grandsons Betrothal Party, You coarsed a Black Daughter into bringing you, Called our future Matriarch a Mudblood Twice, pulled your wand on her and preceded to cast the Torture curse on her and hold it.” Arcturus’s Voice Made her Shake  
“We could have you sent to Azkaban but with your connections you’d likely be out in a short time.” Orion Continued “If at all with how corrupt our justice System is.” His voice cut through her much like Arcturus’s had but the youngest of three had something to add.  
“ Personally, I suggest that we End her life For the Sheer Audacity of Claiming she was to be our Matriarch Claiming that she was in anyway connected to our house has brought a stain on it.” Sirius hissed he had been rebellious, but he was a proud son of his house and this witch had crossed many lines tonight he wanted to watch the light leave her eyes.  
Raina shook her entire frame trembling; she saw each man share a look and Arcturus looked at Sirius “She is your Betrothed grandson, this witch harmed her verbally and physically, it is your decision what happens to her grandson.” He said  
“p…please j…just l…let me g…go.” She whimpered  
Sirius looked at her and bent down he opened his mouth only to hear a tortured moan from his betrothed in the other room, the aftershocks of the curse affecting her harshly and his gaze hardened even more he looked at her and almost snarled out his answer but kept his head and said clearly “No you will pay for your crimes remember Raina you always wanted me to embrace my heritage as a Pureblood and now I am.” He hissed standing and looked down at her hatred in his eyes.   
“Raina No Name I Lord Sirius Orion Black The third claim your life for actions against my house and my Betrothed Lady Lily Evans, may the Gods not have mercy on your soul as you pass through the veil between this earth and the afterlife, May your memory be forgotten and if ever thought of may it be with utter distain it deserves may your Life be known for the waste it was and may you be forbidden from joining your ancestors in eternal peace.” He snarled   
She whimpered and his wand was out and pointed at her she saw both Orion and Arcturus Smirked at their Heir proudly she should have never come here now her life was over and her service to the dark lord would never be of use to his cause all because she cursed the wrong Mudblood.  
“Avada Kedavra.” He hissed and the green jet hit her in the chest she fell her eyes going dark as the last sign of life left her and she fell to the floor still tied like a dog. Sirius turned without thought and swept to the other room and to his betrothed  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Sirius and Lily settled back on the train for the ride back to Hogwarts lily still had the occasional tremors and needed Sirius’s help with somethings, she had strangely not been upset that her betrothed had taken a life. She knew that he did what his honor dictated, and she knew he hated it taking a life, so she simply curled into his arms when he had confessed to taking the bitches life.   
The rest of their holiday had been quiet everyone in the black family even those that previously been worried about her warmed up and often checked on her, Bella had apologized profusely to them both she may have her differences about lily and other Muggleborn but she would never go as far as to harm someone in her own family. Sirius took care of his Flower and they grew closer as he did lily learned that eventually the tremors would go away Arcturus had told her the head of house before him had enjoyed that form of punishment when he had been a child.  
Raina’s body had been left in the middle of diagon alley raised with a fiery message of her transgressions above her eventually the ministry had taken it down and buried her in an unmarked grave with no head stone.   
Sirius looked up from reading a book with lily to see their compartment open and allow their friends in each one was quiet as they took their seat. Last one to enter was remus he shut the door and magically locked it. Frank looked at him his face resigned and saddened and sirius felt bad Raina had been his older sister before her disownment. He kissed lily’s head and silently apologized to the man who nodded back and just held his girls hand tightly.  
No one spoke for a good duration of the trip but finally Lily put her book down and looked at them “Come on guys let’s not think about bad things ok?” she asked  
They looked and nodded one by one the girls asked to see her betrothal ring and they huddled together talking amiably. The boys sat together in and awkward silence until peter of all people broke it “So Did anyone catch the game between puddemore and chuddly last week?” he asked   
“I did.” Frank said quietly “It was quiet a match Chuddly almost won.” He said   
Sirius snorted playfully “Now I wish lily had let me watch it I’d like to have seen chuddly actually almost win.” He said   
The other three chuckled at him and they started a conversation about quidditch. Everything seemed to mellow out till they got to the carriages and a hex hit sirius in the back followed by a furious voice of Severus snape.  
“You let her get harmed!” he hissed   
Sirius turned his eyes hard ready to fight back but a surprising wand got their first and Sirius stared as James Potter stood in his Defense.  
“Can It snape I was there the bitch Used the curse before anyone could stop her, sirius did what he had to he defended lily’s honor and ended the bitches life. I may have been a bastard last term, but you will not disrespect him now especially after he saved her life.” He snarled   
Everyone stared at him, lily moved and moved passed Sirius putting her hand on James’s arm when he looked at It, she shook her head “He isn’t worth it James, only cowards hex people with their back turned.” She said   
He nodded and lowered his wand backing up but staying close as lily turned to snape, “Maybe Sirius didn’t make it clear to you before Snivellus but I am not your concern, your association with me ended when you called me that name, my betrothed defended my honor and took her life, now he has to live with that keep fucking with us and you will deal with me, disrespect my betrothed again and I will hex you so bad you will wish you had never been born, another thing stop harassing my family my sister is not my keeper nor is it any of your business what I do.” She hissed  
Severus stood shocked but lily drew her hand back and punched him making his head snap back she turned with a swirl of her robes grabbing both sirius and James’s arms leading them away.  
Sirius smirked at his betrothed and gave a look of gratitude to his cousin who seemed to have had a change of heart over the holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

o0o0o Chapter 6 0o0o0o  
The group sat in the shrieking shack Lily, sirius remus peter and James who had requested to speak to the four of them alone after the feast. They sat on the dusty old bed as he paced the room trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say.  
He looked at them “I don’t know what came over me last term I felt like I wasn’t in control of my own body every time I opened my mouth to say something, something completely offensive and outright stupid came out instead. When I got home for break it’s like my mind cleared and for a moment everything played back in my head and I was horrified. I cried the first night and I broke things in my room the next trying to rationalize my actions but I couldn’t as soon as I stepped on the train I felt like a cloud was trying to drop over my eyes but I fought it and immediately wrote to my dad and told him.” He said   
They frowned “Like your being controlled?” Lily said  
“Exactly like that the cloud made me possessive and want to hurt you it made me want to cause pain to you, to sirius I had to fight it, I put a family spell on myself to block any mind control being used or trying to be used.” He said   
Lily looked at sirius who looked deep in thought “The imperious curse is the only thing I can think of but who on earth would cast that on James and make him act like a complete Prick?” he said   
‘Another question is who has complete access to him and would have, who would be able to place the curse and keep it on him without looking to conspicuous being near him.” Remus said   
James watched them and frowned thinking “You four are the only ones with that kind of access because of my friendships with you three, me sharing a room with you three and my crush on lily.” He said looking at each one.  
“It wasn’t me or sirius.” Lily said firmly and they all agreed with it   
“It wasn’t me either id never want to hurt you four your my best friends.” Remus said.  
They again nodded and looked at peter who looked like he was scared of his own shadow “I…it wasn’t m..me.” he stuttered  
They frowned and stood standing next to James their wands coming out and pointed at him “We didn’t see you all break peter and your normally attached to me and James and remus.” Sirius said   
“M…my mom was sick.” He stuttered  
“Peter your mom died last summer we all went to her funeral I remember I picked lily up in the muggle world.” Remus said.  
He stared at them fearfully and lily pointed her wand at his left forearm and said the charm to cut his clothing but not his actual arm. The cloth fell off and revealed a skull with a black snake. It had them all sucking in a breathe it was well known what Voldemort’s mark looked like, and what it took to become part of his ranks.  
“Why Pete?” James said sadly his wand pointed at him like the rest of them.  
Peter lost the pretense and glared at them “I was tired of being second best to the Great Potter Lupin and Black this last summer I was approached by two death eaters they promised me I’d never be second best again!” he hissed  
“Second best man we loved you like a brother! We made a pact in third year brothers till death!” Remus and sirius said  
“Brothers my ass I always came last poor tag along worm tail.” He hissed  
“Are you kidding peter these three loved you sirius has pictures of all three of you in his room hung up, I still have that drawing you made me for my birthday hung up in my room.” Lily said.  
“Oh, shut up mudblood your pathetic hanging off these three only you being female made them even notice you.” He hissed   
The three boys heartbroken looks turned to anger, and they glared at him “Don’t fucking call her that.” They hissed lily curled into Sirius and peter watched them “Two Blood traitors, a half breed, and a mudblood I don’t know what I ever thought being friends with you.” He hissed   
James sneered “I already knew something was up Pettigrew that’s why I had Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall hide disillusioned.” He hissed at him  
Mcgonagall and Dumbledore took the spells off and stood there, shaking their heads in disappointment at him Dumbledore bound him and Mcgonagall took his wand she looked furious that one of her cubs had that mark.  
“Peter Pettigrew the Arours are on their ways you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry On this night.” Dumbledore said solemnly   
Lily moved and stood between James and sirius remus stood behind them she spoke up sadly as she lost another friend, but his time so did the boys. “You may hate us, but we loved you, you were family to us, and you chose a sociopath over family.” She said sadly  
He looked at them but Mcgonagall put a gag over his mouth before he could say another word she looked at her other cubs and motioned them to follow her and one by one they did making sure lily was in front of all three of them they walked out none spared a look for their friend who had betrayed them.  
Once back in the castle all of them ignored everyone and went to the seventh-floor corridor remus paced three times in front of the wall till a door appeared and they walked into a cozy little room. Once in there lily started trembling and sirius quickly swept her in his arms.  
“Everything’s so crazy.” She whispered, “Why would little sweet peter join someone so horrible.” She whispered  
Sirius held her to his chest running his hands through her hair “I don’t know petal.” He whispered softly.   
She peaked out from his chest and saw James looking at the ground sitting on the couch and she felt her heart ache for him. She moved from Sirius’s arms and sat beside him putting her head on his shoulder. James looked at her and she tried to make a joke “Wanna cuddle with your soon to be cousin?” she whispered where only he could hear, and he chuckled pulling her into his side. Lily laid her head on his chest and James held her she saw sirius and remus sit in front of them and for some reason she felt as though this was some alternate reality that had happened before a bit differently.  
She felt James kiss her head and a vision came over her of a much different life, she gasped lost in it she heard the boys voices around her but lost herself in the vision. Her and James kissing for the first time, them dating and becoming engaged and then their wedding she saw their love for each other and their lives she saw the beautiful green eyed baby that looked like James and her heart ached for the child that would never be born she watched as they went into hiding and used peter as a secret keeper instead of sirius then she saw the night they died she had taken the baby… harry… into the nursery and James had stayed downstairs to fight off the intruders… she saw the flash of green light under the door and then the nursery burst open and in walked a man with a dangerous look he had no emotion in his eyes and only the intent to kill she watched herself beg him to kill her and leave harry alone and the man grant it… she felt the scene change a little and she watched her body on the ground and the man try and fail to kill harry then the events afterwards… she watched as harry was left on her sisters doorstep and how her sister abused her son and treated her own son like a king she watched with sorrow as her baby that would never be born was used and abused she saw him on the train then at Hogwarts she saw the fake friends and the real ones and the trials her son was put through she watched as Dumbledore used him and snape tried to protect him she watched the girl she hopped he fell for and snorted at the one he actually did fall for she gasped in pain when she saw Sirius and learned of his fate for 12 years her anger at peter grew and her grief for her unborn son skyrocketed, she watched her son face the bastard known as Voldemort many times, and she saw his reaction to Sirius’s death her heart shattered at her sons pain she saw the change in her son and his determination she watched as Dumbledore forced snape to kill him and made harry watch hidden. She watched the war and the finale battle her shattered heart vanished when she looked upon remus’s body his amber eyes clouded by death she sobbed as she realized they were all dead and her son had next to no one left she watched as he entered a farce of a marriage and the other girl hermione did to she watched as they both had heirs and were only able to watch them grow until their youngest’s went to Hogwarts then both mysteriously died in their sleep she watched as they were reunited with everyone in heaven and the vision ended as harry and hermione were enveloped in a group hug by herself, James, remus, and sirius.  
She sat up tears streaming down her face she looked and saw the three boys hovering over her and she threw herself in James’s arms she began to sob for the other future, that wouldn’t happen because she had chosen sirius instead. James held her looking confused at his friends Sirius put his hand on her shoulder.   
“Petal baby what happened what did you see?” he asked gently   
She sobbed clinging to James “It was so h…horrible.” She whimpered “I…it was like another u…universe o…one w…where I w…went with James i…instead of s…sirius and w…we got ma…married and h…had a son b…but we had t…to go into h…hiding… p…peter was our s…secret ke…keeper an…and he sold us o…out to….v…Voldemort he k…killed me and j…James a…and tried to k…kill harry b…but he couldn’t… peter f..faked his death a…and blamed Siri…us and he w…was th…thrown i…in Azkaban for 1…12 years. H…harry was g…given to my s…sister and a…abused h…he slept in a c…cupboard and when he s…started hog…Hogwarts e…everyone u…used him e…except o…one g…girl h..hermione v…Voldemort t…tried to k…kill h…him over a…and over a…and when h…he got a m…moment of h…happiness v…Voldemort o…or D…Dumbledore r…ruined it b…Bella…trix k…killed Si…sirius and i…in the finale ba…battle a…against v…Voldemort P…peter k…killed r…remus…th…they h…harry a…and her…mione wh…where f…forced into l…loveless m…marriages a…and w…when t…their y…youngest chi…children w…were in t…their f…first y…year at h…Hogwarts h…harry and her…mione b…both died i…in their s…sleep.” She whimpered out   
All three men had gone pale James’s hand had went to her head and Sirius’s rubbed her back, none of them knew what to say the image she had painted left them all horrified, silently the men made a pact not to let any remote future even possibly happen like that Voldemort was gaining followers and already there were major differences from the vision, but they swore no one would have the same fates as they did in the vision.  
Sirius made a mental note to write to his grandfather and send him a copy of lily’s memories see what he made of them but for now they were gonna stick together and make sure nothing from that vision came into fruition.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Monday came and the group had been scarcely seen since arriving that Friday having chosen to stay hidden, they all sat in a huddled group at the end of the Gryffindor table ignoring the chatter around them, Sirius held Lily in his lap remus and James sat across from them, they all felt Dumbledore’s gaze on them but after Lily’s vision none of them trusted the old coot anymore. The great halls doors swung open and in walked a hurried Arcturus and Orion Black they rushed to the table and ushered all four of them out of the hall leaving everyone else bewildered.  
They lead the group back to the room and quickly entered putting up spells to not allow anyone to listen to their conversation or any portrait to get in and report to Dumbledore what happened. They sat on the couch lily between sirius and James remus on Sirius’s other side the two elder blacks sat on arm chairs in front of the four friends.  
“We came as soon as we could your letter and those memories frightened us something awful. We scoured the library and your mother and aunt Dorea are still scouring them.” Orion said   
Sirius nodded “What made her have this vision? It’s not possible to happen right to much has changed?” he asked   
“We don’t know son your grandfather believes she may be a very rare Seer.” Orion said   
“How can she be a Seer if this can never come into fruition uncle?” James asked   
“Studying the memory, It would seem you two got together in your seventh year so we imagine that someone is out to change things that are already set it wouldn’t be hard a few memory charms on the right people and no one would think anything different.” Arcturus said   
Lily shook “n…no please t…that future c…cant h…happen.” She whimpered and both James and Sirius rubbed her back shushing her gently “It’s not going to baby we won’t let it.” Sirius whispered.  
“That’s right granddaughter we will not let this future happen we will stop it at all costs.” Arcturus said   
She nodded and curled into Sirius breathing in his scent. Sirius held her tightly whispering soothingly in her ear.  
“How can we be sure that this future won’t happen?” remus asked them  
The elder blacks shared a look “ It’s simple we are moving the time table up on things a bit faster.” Orion said and Sirius’s head snapped up “You don’t mean?” he said   
They nodded “Yes son in a weeks’ time I will step down as patriarch and you will step up it is a crime in our world to harm a head of the scarce 28 a crime punishable by death from a Dementor.” Arcturus said   
But that will mean…” he trailed off looking at lily.  
“Yes, You will have to ask her to become your lady much sooner normally a betrothal should stop things and keep the lady safe but we received word young Pettigrew was released on the testimony of Dumbledore who stated he believed that Pettigrew had been under the influence of the imperious curse.” Orion said   
“That’s Bullshit! James was under the imperious curse not Pettigrew!” Sirius snarled.  
They nodded “Another thing to prevent things further we have moved the Evans family into the Black Manor in Edenfield all of them including young Vernon’s family we have explained as best we could, and Charles is still with them answering any questions they have we have also moved Mrs. Lupin into Edenfield.” He said giving remus a look and he nodded breathing a sigh of relief.  
The four friends shared a look then looked at the two men “How do we keep from someone slipping something in our drink or food here at Hogwarts?” James asked   
“Charles and I with Mrs. Lupins Approval have begun the withdrawments from Hogwarts and we have sent Black family elves to pack your belongings as soon as your mothers receive the letters we will be leaving here this evening and you will not be returning your mothers will take over your schooling along with your cousin Narcissa and your brother regulus joining you in your studies anyone in the black family is being removed and your mothers are spreading the word many purebloods and half-bloods will be withdrawn to the point of the schools possible closing therefore protecting the rest of the students.” Orion said  
The four nodded glad they wouldn’t have to worry. “Can’t Dumbledore stop me from withdrawing he is my magical guardian?” Lily asked   
The two men shook their heads “You are a part of the black family now your betrothal takes all legal powers away from Dumbledore as far as the wizarding world is concerned waulgbra and Orion are your magical guardians.” Arcturus said.  
She nodded gently. “I’m really scared what if this future still happens father, grandfather? I watched everyone I love die my son was used as a puppet then murdered in his sleep same with the woman he loved.”   
Orion bent down in front of her “My daughter I swear to you this will not happen I won’t allow it.” He said softly “Dumbledore and whoever else it was that is behind this screwed up they messed with the blacks and we aren’t the forgiving type.” He said   
“One Question though dear the memories never said who the red headed family was it always skipped it who were they?” Arcturus asked.   
Lily shuddered her own hatred for the family of redheads grew because of her unborn son and what they had done to Sirius’s family in the past she knew exactly who they were, and she was going to make them pay for ruining her child’s life. “The Weasleys.” She hissed   
All four men stiffened, and anger clouded their faces “A weasley dared to defile my great grandson?” Arcturus hissed   
She nodded “I think from my vision there were four of them that weren’t like that that actually cared about my son and hermione.” She said   
“Who is hermione sweety?” James asked   
“The one harry was supposed to be with the one they killed in her sleep like harry.” She said. “She was like me Muggleborn.” She whispered.  
Sirius and James rubbed her back gently  
She sniffled “I want the Weasleys to pay my vision suggested they worked for Dumbledore from the beginning after mine and James’s wedding they wedged their ways in and were a part of our wills.” She hissed.  
“How do you plan to make them pay?” sirius asked  
She looked at him “Im going to do exactly what that bitch helped Dumbledore do I am going to make her lose everything including all seven of her children.” She hissed “Though the two youngest may find themselves accidently in someone’s cupboard and live just like harry. Or possibly over the edge of a very steep cliff”   
The look on her face had every man wincing Lily was a pissed off Momma even if her son didn’t exist in this time, she was going to avenge the life they had planned for him, she was truly a black and someone was trying to fuck with her child’s life they were going to pay.  
They continued talking until two patronesses arrived telling them it was time to go. The two men lead them down the many stairs and to the entrance of the castle only to find their passage blocked by Dumbledore and a few others.   
“I cannot allow you to remove students from my school.” He said, “Especially ones such as miss Evans who is under my care as her magical Guardian.” He said   
Arcturus sneered “She is betrothed into the Black family you have no say over her anymore and they have all been withdrawn the letter should be on your desk these four are coming home with us step in my way and we will fight just as you and my father did in the 20’s except you will find I am far less merciful.” He hissed  
Dumbledore stared him down “You don’t scare me Arcturus I taught you I know you your all bark and no bite as the muggles say.” He said   
Arcturus took a step forward but then Dumbledore went flying out of the school landing on his ass in the middle of the court yard he looked up to see a pissed off Lily Evans.   
“DO NOT SPEAK TO THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK LIKE THAT YOU RAGING LUNATIC!” she screamed she marched out her hair sparking like flames her green eyes flashing like that dreaded curse of death promising a painful death to Albus if he moved.   
“We are leaving and if you ever come near my family again, I will rip you apart limb from fucking limb you will never speak to the head of the house of black like that in front of me do you understand me? I will end you.” She hissed then marched passed him her head held high the five men followed her each sharing looks any doubts anyone had about her position as matriarch would soon be squashed it seemed Lily Evans had taken her post unofficially already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex in this chapter

0o0o0 Chapter 7 0o0o0o  
The Floo turned green and outstepped lily and the other the men still staring at the small redhead as she looked around spotting her parents and sister, she flung herself at them and hugged them within an inch of their lives. Sirius watched his betrothed then was shocked as both Andrew and Amanda pulled him into the hug as well then petunia hugged him. Once hello’s were made and hugs were given everyone settled in and Arcturus and Orion told everyone of Lily’s actions it had Lily Blushing and Waulgbra smirking Proudly. She even pulled the girl into an affectionate hug whispering praise on her daughter in law.  
Lily’s blush had deepened and once let go she curled up on Sirius’s lap who kissed her cheek and smiled the entire time.   
Lily watched everyone and noticed when Regulus and Narcissa where escorted in through the fire place narcissa looked like she wanted to sneeze, but couldn’t regulus just hugged his brother and sister in law.  
“There’s a mob at the school every parent is pulling their child out and the Arours are safely escorting the muggborns home everyone is being checked for potions on mind control it’s so crazy.” Regulus said   
The parents smiled indulgently at the 14-year-old boy and listened to his story. Sirius clapped him on the back and chuckled leading him off to spend time with his brother. Shortly waulgbra brought out a large case made of cherry wood, she sat it on the table and called both lily and sirius over to the table.  
“this was supposed to be saved for sirius to pick from this summer but with the current climate of things we are having to do things a bit differently.” She said  
“Hold on a moment mum.” Sirius said and waulgbra looked at him he walked over to Andrew “Sir I told you at Christmas I would come to you again before I even thought about asking I had thought this conversation would be happening towards the end of seventh year and not just weeks after our first conversation but I would like your blessing to ask for lily’s hand in marriage.” He said   
Andrew looked at him “If you were any other boy, I would tell you to go to hell, but I have both seen and heard of what you will do to protect my little girl so yes son I give you my blessing.” He said   
Sirius smiled and nodded then moved back over to his mother and betrothed “Now we can do this.” He said   
Waulgbra smiled proudly at him and lily kissed his cheek lovingly. With three taps of waulgbra’s wand the case opened, and 8 rows of beautiful rings appeared to the couple, lily gasped softly, and she looked at Sirius. “You pick Siri I want to know which one you would have chosen for me.” She whispered softly.  
He kissed her head and knelt in front of the case looking at each ring, the minutes ticked by and sirius looked at each ring giving each of them thought, his hand roamed but never landed on any of them finally his hand stopped and he smiled he picked a ring up and turned kneeling on one knee he held out a beautiful Silver ring with a large diamond in the middle shaped like a flower with diamonds scattered across in the forms petals around the diamond.   
Lily’s breathe caught in her throat and she teared up looking at it then at him “Oh Siri.” She whispered.  
He moved her betrothal ring to her right hand and held her hand in his looking up his silver eyes locked with her green eyes. “Lily Annalise Evans I have loved you since our first potions class together, your beauty is out shown by no other, your brain and wit is unmatched by even Rowena Ravenclaw herself you are selfless, and brave, and cunning, loyal to a fault I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone other than you, your fire when your angry or happy or just plain annoyed lights my life and I never want to be without it will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Being my matriarch, and my lady for eternity in this life and the next?” he asked   
Every female in the room was crying at the sight it wasn’t exactly opportune, but he made it as romantic as he could with just the question he asked and how he asked it.  
Lily sniffled wiping the tears she knelt down and put her hand over his moving it to cup his face she rubbed his cheek “there is no place I want to be then beside you for the rest of eternity.” She whispered.  
Sirius smiled and slid the ring on her hand and drawing her into a deep kiss. Lily moaned kissing him back wrapping her arms around him tightly. Everyone clapped but the couple was oblivious to it both kissing pouring their love and devotion into it, lily was brought out of her haze hearing her sister ask her fiancé why he couldn’t be so spontaneously romantic and Vernon groan playfully yelling at Sirius that he was making him look bad being Mr. Casanova in blue jeans.  
Lily curled into him her hand on his chest and the engagement ring shinning in the light “A beautiful Flower for my Petal.” He whispered  
Everyone awed again having heard him and lily giggled   
“Come on man you cannot be that smooth your barley seventeen.” Vernon groaned receiving laughs from everyone and a kiss on the cheek from his fiancée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Everyone stayed in Black manor it was certainly big enough the women spent their time planning a wedding and the men spent their time planning their moves to save their families both Charles and Arcturus got the paperwork in order and invited two witnesses and their families to watch as Sirius and James took over the heads of house Potter and House black it wasn’t a huge ceremony but it was formal as was almost every gathering of a pureblood house.  
Acting as the new heads of their houses, they set up immediate NEWT testing times for the four of them and took them as soon as possible cementing that they were never returning to Hogwarts, they started their summer early. With Sirius acting as the head he had to take meetings now on top of his studies, Arcturus took them with him, but Sirius was in control and one of them was the Meeting with the Malfoys asking for a formal betrothal to be set up between Lucius and Narcissa.  
Walking into the room Sirius nodded at both Lucius and his father Abraxas and sat behind the desk Arcturus sat beside him and the two Malfoy’s raised an eyebrow “We had heard you had stepped down Arcturus, but I hadn’t believed it you allowed a child to take over your house?” the elder Malfoy sneered  
Arcturus sniffed disdainfully at him “My Grandson is more than ready to hold his post and this summer he will be a full-fledged member of our society he has taken his newts before his wedding in August.” He said   
The Malfoy’s stared surprised “Arcturus all due respect but we do not wish to deal with a child we wish to deal with you in this matter you are far more experienced and…”  
“And he hasn’t broken your sons nose.” Sirius said disdainfully “All Due respect Malfoy I am the head of my family and what you requesting goes through me not my grandfather though I will certainly take his thoughts into account so watch what you say to or about me.” He said, “I will let you know now my family will not tolerate bigot’s or supporters of Voldemort, with my beautiful Fiancée being Muggleborn the term Mudblood will see anyone violating it taken care of especially if that word is directed at her our Matriarch.” He said   
They stared at him “Your wanting us to change everything about ourselves.” Lucius said.  
Sirius sat straighter in his chair “Show me your left arm now or get out of my office.” He said coldly  
Both men sneered at him and lifted their bare arms   
he nodded crossly “No I am not asking you to change who you are but you are marrying into my family any child will have Black Blood running through their veins we Black men take three things very seriously our family, especially our women; our honor and our morals; and our code: Blacks Bow to no one and we certainly don’t join halfblooded lunatics if you wish to join our families in marriage then we will need a vow you are not nor will you ever serve the lunatic known as Voldemort.” He said   
they stood and glared “No self-respecting Pureblood will be forced to live by another’s code of ethics for a mere woman.” Abraxas sneered “ any woman would be happy to get the Malfoy heir; they would jump at the chance to join families with us but seeing as your standards for Matriarchs have fallen it would stand to say your house will soon fall as well.”  
Sirius and Arcturus snorted “We shall see you are not the only respected wealthy Pureblood that has shown interest in Narcissa we have others with considerably larger fortunes that want her hand and I will be damned before a daughter of the house of black is married off to scum like you.” He said, “Please show your way out of my home.” He sneered  
The Malfoy’s left with a huff and Arcturus clapped his hand on his back “You my grandson are making a fine head to our house. Say who are the other purebloods after young cissa’s hand?” he asked   
Sirius smirked “No one but it pissed them off hearing that I will die before I approve a marriage between Malfoy and one of us I’ll find a suitable match but it will not be with a stain like Lucius Malfoy his eyes would only be on making sure I did not have a heir so his son would inherit our fortune and titles.” He said   
Arcturus grinned at him “That’s my boy, Say have you heard how the wedding is coming along?” he asked   
He smiled gently “Lily said they had a bit of a tiff over the flower arrangements mum wanted lilies and Dragon snaps but lily said she didn’t want the wedding to be clichéd she wanted Red Roses and silver tulips both accented with the House of Blacks Colors, her mother is trying to stay out of it but to keep lily happy she’s agreeing with her daughter and mum is most upset.” He chuckled  
Arcturus snickered “She was the same for her marriage to Orion she doesn’t like letting go of the reins any ideas as to the dress of the wedding?” he asked   
“ Primrose Purple for the females and a golden lily pin, and Grey robes with a golden pinned Dog on the lapel besides.” He said, “Though Lily has insisted the characters on top of the cake be merely a crystal Salt and Pepper shaker glued together something about a sentiment or something, we have cake tastings later today and mum is still trying to push the lemon meringue with strawberry icing though my petal hates lemons.” He chuckled  
Arcturus chuckled and stood “Lets adjourn and let miss Narcissa know she is not going to be forced to marry that slimeball, as she referred to him.” He said   
Sirius snickered “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”  
“Oh, heavens no its very funny and accurate description of the heir to the house of Malfoy the entire line since Marcus passed has been complete slimeballs.” He said   
Sirius chuckled and walked out of the office with his grandfather.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Sirius sat in his bedroom he had been with remus and James and regulus all day being forced to try on robes for the wedding and on top of that there was more work to do as the head of the house of black he was beat and ready for bed. He laid back one arm under his head and contemplated what was going to happen in just a few short weeks he was no longer gonna be a single man, though he hadn’t been single in months this was different he was going to have a band on his hand and a magical tie to his fiancée.  
Muggle marriages were easy they could get married to anyone and if it didn’t work out, they just got divorced. Magical marriages were much different, when you were married a multi colored cord was woven between the pair and if your marriage was compatible it melded together if it had a chance of breaking it just became a knot but if the couple weren’t right at all for each other the cords would shatter and the marriage would be annulled quickly.  
There was no doubt in his mind that the cords for him and lily were going to meld together he just feared if she were to grow tired of him down the road, there was no such thing as divorce or remarriage unless one spouse of the other died first even then with strong bonds it was likely both would parish when one did but sometimes they didn’t like his grandfather whose wife had passed on when Sirius was 8 in her sleep his grandfather had been heartbroken and never recovered from the loss. He had never moved on and he feared that for lily if he were to perish that she would remain alone forever, or possibly perish with him. He felt the bed dip and the covers shift as his beautiful fiancée curled into his side, he looked down at her as she snuggled into his side smiling gently.  
He kissed her head and pulled her against him her hand with the engagement ring rested over his heart and he looked at it, he had known as soon as he saw it the diamond petals and the gem in the middle it was the perfect ring for his petal.  
He looked at her and saw the beginnings of her night gown and his lower half began to take interest. Being the head of the black family meant he and lily had received the master bedroom and it was very big had its own walk in closet and even its own bathroom the couple rarely stayed in it together since they were always busy but now being alone with his wife to be, no interruptions possible as everyone was asleep he leaned over her and kissed her neck gently nibbling his way down.   
Lily moaned softly moving her head to the side.  
Sirius ran his hands over the silk of the nightgown and hovered over her looking down at it he hardened even more, and a hunger filled his eyes, he looked at her and she grinned slyly. “You planned this.” He whispered  
She giggled nodding “Wanted to look sexy for you.” She whispered back  
He shivered and kissed her deeply  
“Oh, baby you do look sexy to me amazingly drop dead fucking gorgeous, you’d look sexy in a brown sack.” He said to her  
She giggled again “Your such a flirt Mr. Black but your fiancée really wants you to make her feel like you did that first time she is feeling a little lonely what with barley being able to see her sexy husband to be.” She said   
“Your wish is my command my lady.” He whispered and kissed her roughly he quickly pulled their clothes off and moved down pulling her legs over his shoulders he buried his face between her legs making her moan her head drop back as he worked his tongue in her. Lily’s hands buried in his hair watching as he pleasured her with his mouth alone… he made movements with his tongue that had her near screaming, he slipped a finger in her and began working it with his tounge.  
Lily gasped and moaned loudly her hand clenching his hair and the other holding onto the sheets, he moved and added another finger working it in her stretching her till he had three of them In her, he worked them in rhythm with his fingers and Lily’s head flew back her whole body shaking from the feeling.   
“Fuck baby so beautiful let go for me baby.” Sirius whispered and continued moving his fingers and his tongue till his beautiful fiancée went over the edge. She screamed out and he watched her get her pleasure, he pulled his fingers out and moved back up kissing her roughly, lily wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly trying to get him in her but sirius stopped her he conjured a condom and she blushed prettily then he opened it with his teeth and slid it on himself. He grabbed her hips and slammed in her making her scream more. Sensing she needed it like he did he held her hips and moved as fast as he could inside her.  
She clawed his back and her hips moved with his she moaned with each thrust and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but love, devotion, and a hint of need it made her blush and kiss him roughly moving in time with his thrusts, the young couple worked their way to their climaxes and soon fell on the bed together panting. Lily ran her hands over his back as he laid on her catching his breath “ so needed that.” He whispered.  
She nodded and kissed his head “I want two more rounds before we sleep Black.” She said   
He chuckled and pulled out lying beside her getting rid of the condom “Yes ma’am.” He said   
Lily grinned and curled into his side.


	8. Chapter 8

0o0o0 Chapter 8 0o0o0o  
They didn’t fall asleep till about three in the morning lily had been serious when she said she wanted him two more times before they went to sleep and sirius always gave her what she wanted he thanked heavens for both the potions and condoms neither teen were ready to be parents.  
Lily was still agonizing over the son she had with James in the vision she’d see his face often when looking at James or even in the mirror and it still hurt her heart to know the pain Dumbledore had planned for her beautiful boy. She made her own plans to never let anything happened and she decided to talk to her mother in law about it.   
She walked in the parlor and saw her mother in law talking with her parents and Vernon’s parents. She walked over and stayed quiet not interrupt them until they looked up and she blushed gently.  
“Yes dear?” waulgbra asked  
“I um… I wanted to speak to you privately.” She said   
She raised an eyebrow “Is it something you’re not comfortable telling your parents as well?” she asked   
Lily blushed “It’s well a personal magical question.” She said   
Waulgbra nodded and stood putting a hand on her shoulder. “Lead the way my daughter.” She said and lily turned walking out of the room her robes billowing around her she lead her mother in law into the next room just a small room off the parlor they both sat in the small chairs and waulgbra looked at her “ alright my dear what is your question?” she asked  
“Well you told me you took a potion in the case of anyone forcing themselves on you they couldn’t get you pregnant that only father could, I… I wondered if you knew how to make it f…for me.” She whispered  
Waulgbra’s eyes widened and she leaned forward “My daughter why do you want that potion?” she asked   
Lily teared up “Every time I look at James, or even i…in the mirror I see th… that be…beautiful l…little boy w…we were f…forced to h…have and I… I don’t want to take the cha…chance of the boys plan failing i… I don’t want to condemn my c…child t…to that life.” She whispered   
Waulgbra pulled her in her arms rocking her “Oh my sweet baby your much too young to be plagued by these awful visions.” She whispered softly to her. Lily sobbed holding onto her once again breaking down for her green-eyed baby boy that had been hurt so bad by those he trusted. Waulgbra began to sing a lullaby to her and rock her in her arms as she had for her boys when they had been little and had seen someone try to murder their father.  
Lily slowly quieted but clung to her mother in law who seemed to have no problem holding her singing to her running her hand through her hair as sirius seemed so fond of doing she figured this is where he got it from. “I…I couldn’t say it in front of my parents they don’t understand that unless your just completely unsuitable then there is no divorce for a wizarding couple and I know me and sirius are meant to be I know it in the bottom of my heart we’ve been best friends since 1st year when Im sad I think of his smile, when im happy it’s because of him, when im angry his voice and his arms sooth me… I don’t know how to explain to them that Sirius is my one and only and only being able to have his children is the only way I can live through this nightmare.” She whispered  
Waulgbra held her tightly “We will talk with Sirius as your husband to be he has to agree to it, he is my child but he is also now my head of house and I have to ask him but if he agrees I will be more than happy to make the potion for you my child if it spares you from this pain I will gladly make it.” She whispered.  
Lily sniffled and curled into her rubbing her signet ring with her thumb she felt it warm and as though her fiancée were in the room with her, she relaxed into her mother in laws embrace and saw waulgbra smile indulgently at her. The wizarding public saw her as a menace a monster that had supposedly beat her children and used the unforgivable curses on them, but lily knew she was just a mother and she loved both her sons no matter how rebellious they were she just wanted to protect them.  
The door opened and the two women looked up to see Sirius, James, and remus. They took in the scene and frowned “ everything ok mum, lily?” Sirius asked stepping forward.  
“Come sit son we want to speak to you.” Waulgbra said to him   
He walked in and sat across from them lily moved to his lap curling into him his arms curled around her possessively, James and remus sat on either side of them and waulgbra sat up “Lily is having some problems with the vision she had.” She said, “She says everywhere she looks she sees that little boy and she hurts she asked something of me, but I will only do it if you agree Sirius.” She said   
He nodded sharply sensing this was not a time to joke around  
“When I was younger I was betrothed to another man but I fell in love with your father in my sixth year I begged my father to approach uncle Arcturus at the time your father and I were second cousins but my betrothed fought against it, eventually I got what I wanted and Orion and I were betrothed then engaged to be married, on the eve of my wedding to Orion my ex betrothed cornered me and raped me, I became pregnant but because of the stress of the rape and the fear of hurting your father I lost it a week later, it was then father Arcturus introduced me to an ancient potion one that is a well-guarded family secret.” She said   
“I’m with you so far mother.” He said   
“The potion with a hair from your fathers head allowed me to only be able to conceive his children our bond was so strong the cord had melded into a rainbow of colors. Lily is wanting to use this potion, but I will not do it unless you agree with it, she wants to keep any possibility of that future child happening because the pain and suffering he endures at the hands of those monsters is hurting your fiancée something awful.” She said   
Sirius stared at her then looked down at lily seeing her sniffling her eyes squinted close trying to keep the memories at bay he looked to his best friends and they both nodded “It’s a sure-fire way to make sure Dumbledore fails Padfoot.” James whispered  
He sighed nodding and lifted lily’s chin “Look at me petal.” He whispered  
She looked up her green eyes filled with tears she clutched his shirt in her hands “Please Siri I can’t bear to think about it I need to know for sure it can never happen.” She whimpered. He pulled her close and buried his head in her neck holding her, her pain tearing at his heart strings he held her as tight as he could feeling her tears hit his shirt he looked at his mother “Make the potion mum if she wants it if it will help her then make it.” He said   
Waulgbra nodded and stood she put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her “You are a good man son.” She said and swept out of the room. Sirius watched her go holding his fiancée to him tightly he whispered softly in her ear.  
They stayed like that till supper reluctantly they left the room, but lily still stayed pressed into her fiancées side they sat at the table and supper was served their families stared at them but didn’t say anything as they ate silently.   
In the middle of it lily happen to look up from her food and she paused her eyes glazing over again she managed to grab Sirius and Orion’s arms, but she went into a vision and both father and son grabbed her holding her up as she watched the scene play out in her head…  
Dumbledore walked in a room and faced a door he waved his wand in a few complicated movements and candles roared to life he took the ingredients on the table and mixed them together looking at the sheet he recited words off it pouring four vials in the bowl he lit a match “Times crossed, times melded, bring forth a time of my choosing and bring the people needed to save this world, let these words be heard let my cries be answered bring forth the ones I seek to continue my mission.” He recited and threw the match into the bowl, flames erupted and the door to flashed many colors finally it stopped and it opened lily gasped in horror as she saw her son and the girl he loved step through both at the ages of seventeen both fresh from the war and slightly confused as to what had just happened they both smiled brightly seeing Dumbledore and hugged the man lily sobbed seeing them react this way to the man Dumbledore grinned and greeted them like beloved children he lead them out of the room laughing with them as they left lily caught a look at the clock and the vision went black.  
She sat up tears in her eyes she looked at sirius who looked worried “He’s found a spell to call them back from the future he’s doing it right now we have to stop him from using them sirius he has my child.” She whimpered throwing her arms around him. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and looked at the men in his family they all looked pissed.  
Lily clung to him horrified not even a potion could keep her son safe from this maniac   
“Let’s go.” Arcturus said   
“I’m coming.” Lily said   
They looked at her doubtfully “Petal.” Sirius started   
“No sirius he is my son I may not be the same version that birthed him, but Dumbledore is using my flesh and blood who has already faced enough we don’t have time to argue I am going and that’s final.” She said standing up.  
James stood and put a hand on her shoulder “We’re his parents padfoot he’ll listen to us if lily’s last vision is anything to go by this boy has always wanted a family and we can give that to him even if we aren’t together our son can have his parents.” He said   
Sirius sighed and nodded “Let’s go then now.” He said   
Every able magical being in the room that was able minus Regulus, narcissa waulgbra Dorea and Mrs. lupin ran to the Floo and went to Hogwarts.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0   
The seven flooed into McGonagall’s office ignoring the shocked deputies look they ran out of her office and down the stairs and through the corridors they managed to make it just as the trio came out of the room and stop in shock both harry and hermione stared at them Dumbledore glared slightly. Lily and James stepped forward   
“Son.” Lily said softly  
Harry trembled “Mum?”   
“Yes, son it’s me and your father come to us baby.” She said gently   
“Harry don’t…” Dumbledore started but remus sirius and James stepped forward and both teens gasped softly “Son.” James said, “Listen to your mother come with us you can’t trust Dumbledore.” He said   
Harry and hermione looked at each other  
Lily nudged sirius and remus “He knows you two personally call him pup Siri.” She whispered to him  
Sirius stepped forward “Pup.” He said   
Harry broke and ran forward throwing his arms around sirius hugging him hermione followed joining the hug and sirius looked shocked but hugged them both he glared at Dumbledore and passed them back remus took hermione in a hug while James and lily hugged harry Orion, Arcturus, sirius and Charles stepped in front of them glaring at Dumbledore.  
“You think you can use my family Dumbledore you screwed up we Blacks we protect our family.” Sirius snarled  
“You know nothing boy, you and your mudblood are ruining decades of plans.” He snarled   
Harry and hermione whipped around hearing him speak like he did they stayed with James and remus lily stepped beside Sirius her hair sparking in anger. “your trying to use my son Dumbledore. I warned you before what would happen if you fucked with my family.” She snarled   
Dumbledore rolled his eyes his grandfather act blown to smithereens he pointed his wand at her “If I didn’t need you to give birth to the little bastard I’d kill you now you stupid little mudblood always biting off more than you can chew,” he hissed “Harry Potter must be born in this time!”   
“Harry Potter will never be born in this time! I took a potion only my husband to be can give me children dumbledick! In case you didn’t realize once I am married my magic will only recognize one man as my husband and it is not James fucking potter!” she said  
“Lily children get the two out of here we’ll cover you and meet you at home.” Arcturus said   
She looked at him “Be safe Grandfather we still need you to perform the ceremony.” She said   
He smiled at her “I will be fine my dear Orion and Charles and I are more than enough to incapacitate Dumbledore I wouldn’t miss your wedding for anything none of us would.” He said   
She smiled and turned grabbing Harrys arm “Trust me son.” She said  
“With my life mum.” He said   
She nodded and looked at remus and sirius “You two take her to McGonagall’s office James and I will take him to flickwicks office we’ll meet you at home.” She said the three boys nodded “Be safe.” Sirius said sternly “Or I’ll kill you both.” He said   
She grinned “Let’s go!” she yelled her, and James took off with harry in one direction and sirius and remus took off with hermione in the other they raced through the corridors. James and lily held both Harrys arms running with their son a quarter of the way there they ducked hiding from flitch who was firmly in Dumbledore’s pocket, they shared a look and James grinned “Told you in fourth year Evans one day you’d be breaking rules with me.” He said  
Lily giggled “You also said I’d be madly in love with you Potter as it is, I can barely stand you.” She said   
He laughed and harry grinned at his parents lily looked at him and winked “Ready to dash son?” she asked   
“Yea mum let’s get out of here.” He said lily and James shared a look then looked out before dashing to flickwicks office going in they saw he wasn’t there they quickly used the Floo and lily grinned throwing it in as they squeezed in together “Black Manor!” she shouted harry looked at her surprised as they disappeared  
o0o0oo0o0o  
They tumbled out and lily and James landed on each other they both busted out laughing and harry smiled fondly at his parents, lily ran a hand through her hair as the fire turned green and sirius, remus, and hermione came through. Without stopping to think how it would look to her son she threw her arms around sirius and kissed him deeply, Sirius’s arms came around her and he smiled twirling her as he kissed her.  
An awkward cough had them pulling back and looking to see remus and James rolling their eyes and both hermione and harry staring with their jaws on the floor, lily giggled slightly pulling back from her fiancée only to be pulled back and tucked into his side she giggled again and looked at her son and his friend. “Things aren’t quite as you’ve been told kids.” She said  
“Ain’t that the truth.” James snorted   
“So, are we in a different universe?” hermione asked   
Lily shook her head “No my dear you’re in the past just before Dumbledore screwed with our lives, James and I are just friends that’s it though sometimes he’s a bit of a prat.” She said   
“Hey! I was Imperioused woman!” he yelled   
Lily giggled loudly and everyone grinned at her hermione and harry looked skeptic   
“How did you know to come to Hogwarts surely Dumbledore didn’t tell you what he was planning.” Hermione said an eyebrow raised expertly and harry looked at her “Mia you’re doing your snape impression again.” She rolled her eyes at him “Shut up harry.” She said and turned watching them.  
“I’m a seer.” Lily said softly and both hermione and Harrys jaws dropped   
“Bloody hell.” Harry said hermione smirked at him “Harry you’re doing your weasley impression.” She taunted he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, and she made nibbling moves that had him going red and her laughing holding her stomach, James grabbed her arm “I like this one she’s a smartass just like lilykins,” he said   
Lily rolled her eyes at him same time as hermione moved out of his grip and next to harry “Now that’s two of us that don’t like you Potter.” She said and it set lily, Sirius, and remus off laughing holding their sides James pouted at them and harry grinned “Don’t worry about it dad she don’t like a lot of people she told me the hat said if it weren’t for her muggle heritage, she’d have been slytherin.” He said   
“At least she was in the running for slytherin that hat needs to get it straight if you belong in the house of the cunning it don’t matter what your blood your worthy of it if your devious enough to be considered for it as a Muggleborn your worth it.” A voice said   
“Mother.” Sirius and lily groaned, “Aunt waulgbra.” James said  
Harry and hermione stared surprised as a very much alive waulgbra walked over and kissed their heads smiling indulgently at them she checked her son and daughter in law over for any wounds and when satisfied she crushed them both in a hug “Where is your father and grandfather and uncle?” she asked  
“They stayed to distract Dumbledore should be back in a second.” Sirius said  
She nodded softly.  
Lily walked over to harry and opened her arms he moved and hugged her she wrapped her arms around him tightly “My sweet boy I have loved you since my first vision of you.” She whispered, “You have suffered so much at the hands of so many I am so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”  
He curled into her and James joined the hug, hugging them both to their chests “Our Boy you may have been conceived by mind potions controlling us, but we love you so much.” He whispered  
Harry broke down and held onto his parents even if it was their past selves it was still them and now, he knew they loved him potions or no potions. “You said Harry Potter will never be born.” He whispered. Lily and James tightened their arms “I meant what I said son because I am to take a potion that only my husband Sirius can get me pregnant so no you will not be harry potter in this time you will be Harry Black.” She said softly  
He smiled “I can live with that, wait does that mean he will be my godfather?” he asked looking at James.  
Lily snickered “If he behaves himself if not remus will.” She whispered to him and harry laughed James pouted at her and it made them both laugh more. He held onto his parents smiling and looked watching his best friend talk to both remus and sirius about the future and the past both their past and this one. he smiled softly at them and looked at his parents who smiled down at him “Mum are you happy with sirius?” he asked   
“yes, son I am more than happy with Sirius I’ve been in love with him since I was 13.” She said   
Harry smiled and nodded “That must be why my version of sirius was so haunted he didn’t have you and the 12 years in Azkaban didn’t help.” He said lily winced “Please don’t remind me I saw all of it including his death in my first vision I can’t stand to see it again.” She whispered harry nodded and James kissed her head “Just think about what you’re going to do to the Weasleys my dear.” He said  
“Weasleys? What did they do?” Harry asked confused  
Lily got an evil Glint in her eyes that had James and Harry shivering “Nothing they’re not going to get the bloody chance to do anything I’ll make sure of that, by my visions she should have just had the twins im debating waiting the three years for her to have the little bastard ron and another to have that little bitch ginny and dropping them off a cliff or just taking the good Weasley’s now and claiming the bitches life for the plans she helped that old coot cook up.” She hissed.  
Sirius walked over “Who’s death is she planning?” he asked   
“Weasley.” James said his voice tight and harry looked at him then sirius it appeared that none of them like the Weasley’s. “Why don’t Y’all like the Weasleys?” he asked sirius and James shared a look of distain and sirius opened his mouth to speak but hermione beat him to it “Because of Sirius Black The 2nd right?” she asked  
They all turned and looked at her Sirius nodded to her “That’s Exactly right how did you know that?” he asked   
She shrugged her shoulders slumping “Sirius in my time was like a dad to me my parents hated my magic and when he got free at the end of my third year he showed up on my doorstep and he watched through the window as my father beat and raped me he kind of lost it and busted in torturing my father and mother then wiping their memory’s he sent them away and he stayed with me since he was only wanted in the magical world he had free reign of the muggle world. He helped me through some things, and we grew close he told me what happened to his family and from then on I never trusted the Weasley’s the same again.” She said quietly  
Lily and waulgbra stared at her sadly and sirius pulled her into a hug “If there’s no way to send you back then you have us sweetheart.” He said softly she smiled and hugged him back burying her head in his neck sniffling a little everyone shared a look and lily and James drew harry in close the future was worse than any of them had even imagined it was worse than what lily’s vision had let on. They held the two children that had never had a chance to be children at all.   
The fire lit up green and Orion and Arcturus helped Charles through the flames James looked worried, but Charles grinned at him “Just drained son Dumbledore was to focused on the other two to see me coming im ok.” He said James nodded softly and the two Black men sat him on the couch as the rest of the houses occupants filled the room.


	9. Chapter 9

0o0o0 Chapter 9 0o0o0o  
Lily spent time with both hermione and harry acting every bit as Harry’s mother and a mother figure to hermione and though physically they were the same age hermione and harry were happy for once to be nothing but children and let lily take care of them, Dumbledore had tried on multiple accounts to coarse harry and hermione into coming to see him But Sirius, remus, lily, and James had been heavily against it so they had listened after all they were the adults in the relationships despite the physical ages… Arcturus quickly discovered that going back to their time was impossible with the potion Lily had taken a few days later it had completely destroyed their future neither harry nor hermione cared learning what their futures held they were more than happy to stay and not have the world on their shoulders.  
Lily and hermione bonded over books and their love for potions and lily even managed to help her son learn the subject much better since snape wasn’t teaching him and he had fair and proper teachings the boy who lived picked up on the subject easily.  
Hermione and lily poured over books trying to figure out how they could make it where they could record harry and hermione into this time with different names and everything, so they’d have ties to this world.  
Every day between wedding planning and research lily was exhausted and rarely awake when her fiancée came to bed, one night she was asleep and sirius snuck in showering quickly and crawling in beside her, she rolled oved and cuddled into him and he figured she was asleep but she wasn’t she looked up and he kissed her gently.  
“Two weeks and you will be mine for eternity Mr. Black.” She giggled  
“Yes ma’am Mrs. Black.” He said   
She grinned “I’ve been thinking about how to introduce hermione and Harry into this world and get them a birth certificate without interference from the ministry.” She said   
He looked at her “Oh and what has that beautiful mind come up with my love?”   
“Simple a De-Aging potion and a parternis Adoptis potion for hermione we could De-age them to about one to possibly four months old pretend they were born around Christmas and though they’ll still have their memories when they get older it will be locked away until they are of age and have had real childhoods this time because we know how to get rid of the dark lord and will soon get rid of Dumbledore too.” She said  
“How would we spin the pregnancy?” he asked   
“Simple Pettigrew is already known to have put James under the imperious curse we say he took it a step further and forced James to force himself on me therefore sealing Pettigrew’s fate to the House of Black what with you being my betrothed and soon to be husband then when the bitch hit me with a crucio we found out about harry and he was born prematurely because of the torture curse and hermione well remus has offered to do it when I talked to him after dinner.” She said   
“We say he had a muggle girlfriend who became pregnant and last summer and when she couldn’t find remus she went to my parents knowing I was friends with him and gave the baby up to him because she didn’t want it, the potion would make her half-blood and harry is a half-blood as mine and James’s son then we fill out the paperwork and things are done.” She said “And Because James and I were the victim of an Imperioused forced rape by Pettigrew you as both the head of our house and my husband could demand Pettigrew be tried under truth serum before handed over to you to protect your family’s honor as head of the house of Black.” She said   
“And that alone would cast dispersions on Dumbledore because he gave his sworn testimony that Pettigrew was innocent… baby you are an absolute genius!” he said, and she giggled   
“I do my best.” She teased   
“But wouldn’t the prophecy still come into effect?” he asked  
She shook his head “Sybil interviewed a week ago so the prophecy is set and if we spin it he would have been born at the end of the December holidays of 76 and not the seventh month of 80’.” She said   
He grinned and kissed her deeply she smiled kissing him back  
o0o0o0o0o0o  
The next day sirius and lily sat everyone down and explained to everyone their idea and surprisingly no one had a problem with it once again Arcturus was giving off praise when she explained the prophecy had already been written so it couldn’t be about harry since he was technically “born” in December of 78’ and not July of 80’.   
Both harry and hermione didn’t have a problem with it and remus looked a little shocked when hermione jumped at the chance of being his daughter. She explained her and his older self-had gotten along and after Sirius’s death they spent a great deal of time together until he got with his wife which she made him swear not to fall for the obsessive bitches ploys this time around or daughter or not she’d kick his arse.  
Everyone grinned glad it was easy enough to settle lily and Arcturus made the potions together as was their thing just them bonding as grandfather and granddaughter. It took a week to do and on the eve of the wedding they all sat in the parlor giving the teenage hermione and harry one last hug lily gave hermione a vial filled with a deep purple liquid in it and she took it downing it.   
She began to change immediately her hair became lighter a sandy blond color it straightened and fell to her sides, her eyes became amber, her appearance changed till she looked almost like a female remus except her eyes had flecks of chocolate brown in it and her skin was just slightly darker than him, remus bit her neck since it wasn’t the full moon she wouldn’t be a full werewolf but she would have hankering for rare steak and have heightened senses much like a werewolves actual child minus the effects of the change not many children of werewolves changed it was mainly if you had been bitten during the full moon. She looked at him and remus had tears in his eyes she hugged him tightly then Arcturus placed two goblets of steaming grey liquid in front of them.  
Harry and hermione shared a small smile “Heres to a normal childhood or as normal as you can get for us.” Harry joked.  
Everyone laughed   
Harry and hermione clinked the glasses together and they grinned at the others “Cheers mum dads.” They said cheekily and downed the potions it took a few seconds but both teens changed and shifted whining a little as their bodies shrunk. After two minutes all that was left was a pile of clothes and two sets of whimpers underneath the clothes. Remus moved and took hermione in his arms waving his wand a diaper and a onesie appearing on her. She looked like his twin and seemed even with her blocked memories she knew he was her daddy.  
James scooped harry up and did the same he smiled as the baby pulled on one of his fingers and he handed him to lily who held her son to her chest. Harry played with her hair even at four months old he was adorable and downright sweet as can be.   
Arcturus held two sets of papers and both James, lily and remus signed them with remus being Harrys god father and sirius being hermione’s godfather they both asked Narcissa to be the god mother and they all filled the papers out then Arcturus took them and gave them to a contact of his who was gonna slip the papers into the ministry and file them so they have a paper trail. They had decided to give the children separate nurseries right beside their parents rooms and it had magically been set up for their immediate use.   
After the wedding a print would run about the scandal of what Pettigrew did and it would paint James and Lily as Victims and Sirius as the avenging angel of his beautiful wife’s virtue and his cousins mind control. Neither Dumbledore nor Pettigrew would come out looking good in this, but they would worry about that after the wedding after lily and sirius were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black.


	10. Chapter 10

0o0o0 Chapter 10 0o0o0o   
Lily stood outside the church in a small waiting area her dress was made of satin and lace it was strapless the bodice tight and form fitting a purple and gold lacing then the skirt flows out to the floor her shoes peeking out from under Neath following some muggle traditions for her family she wore a blue gemmed tiara that was both her something blue, and something old having belonged to Arcturus’s mother. She wore her heals pearl white color it was her something new as she was wearing her mother’s dress. A Shaw like cover sat on her shoulders pinned by a green Black family Broach.   
She was nervous and rightly so today not only would she become lady black and start her life as the matriarch of the black family but the news about harry would come out and the pre paired story would be used. She was taking a leap into her new lives and she hoped she did it correctly and didn’t mess anything up.   
As the music started, she took her father’s arm and they waited the bridesmaids Narcissa, Bella, and Dorcas with hermione as the flower girl being carried by her father remus with him, James and regulus as the grooms men harry as the ring bearer Dorcas and James as the maid of honor and best man.   
She took a deep breath as her que started and began the slow march to her future husband her head held high staring straight ahead if you didn’t already know she was a Muggleborn you would think she had been born and raised a pureblood they stopped at the alter and Arcturus looked at them “Who gives this woman to this man?” he asked   
“Her mother and I do as well as her magical guardian’s Orion and Waulgbra Black.” Andrew said   
He nodded and looked at Sirius “do you lord Black Take this offer from the gentlemen of his daughters hand?” he asked   
“Yes, I do.” He said   
“Then place her hand in Lord Blacks hand .” he said, and Andrew did as told stepping back and taking his seat with his wife. “Join me up here facing your hands still connected whatever you do, do not release your hands until I tell you to.” He said  
They both nodded staring into each other’s eyes, Arcturus took a multi string cord and wrapped it twice then put his hand over them “ We are gathered here to bond two souls in the sacred vow of matrimony together they have come not only to prove their compatibility but their love, devotion, and utter faithfulness….”   
“Can’t be very faithful she has a kid with his cousin!” a voice yelled out from the back.  
Waulgbra stood and pointed her wand silencing the rude guest then sat down nodding at her father in law to continue.  
“ as I was saying before I was interrupted, they are here to prove they are committed to each other in both this life and the next they are standing here today making vows as husband and wife, patriarch and matriarch, Lord and Lady, mother and father.” He said   
Lily and sirius smiled at each other tears in their eyes they sniffed quietly.  
“As these cords meld, they will say their vows they have prepared then in muggle tradition they will exchange bands and I will pronounce them husband and wife if anyone has any objections speak now or keep your mouth closed.” He said and the look in his eyes dared anyone of his family members to try it. After a few minutes he nodded and smiled at his grandchildren his hand over the cords “martitius bless.” He said and the cords raised melding he nodded to sirius,  
“Lily Annalise Evans I have loved you since first year watching your righteous anger at James for losing all your hard earned points the anger in your voice and displayed on your face made you the most beautiful girl I have ever seen the chance to be your best friend for 5 years is one of the many highlights of my life but that day in the prefects bathroom when you kissed me telling me I was the one you wanted and not my bullheaded cousin my heart soared I have always loved you but never dreamed I’d be enough to deserve your unfailing love now I have it and we have a life together and a family I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and cherishing you and my step son, and one day having our own children in this life and the next.” He said   
Lily stared at him her eyes filled with tears she saw the cords glow with his words and Arcturus nodded to her she looked at him and took a deep breathe starting.  
“Sirius Orion Black I have loved you admittedly only since third year when you stood in my defense for the first time against that horrible name I love the way you run in to protect those even if it really gets you in trouble even when your mother stood yelling at you, you stood your ground and told her no girl would be treated badly around you and time and time again you have proved it to me even your own cousin before we knew he had been controlled you have loved me through everything and you are already such a wonderful head of our house and a wonderful step father to our son and one day I will be proud to have your children and only your children in this life and the next I love you.” She said   
“I love you.” He said  
The cords melded perfectly blending into a rainbow it laid gently back on their joined hands and glowed before leaving a golden mark around their wrists. Arcturus grinned and looked to James, “Nephew, grandson the rings please.” He said   
James handed him two rings grinning at harry who tried to reach for them. Arcturus grinned indulgently and gave them each the rings to slip on each other. “Repeat after me.” He said, “With this ring I Lord Sirius Orion Black Thee wed you Lady Lily Annalise Black.” He said  
Sirius grinned “With this ring I Lord Sirius Orion Black thee wed you Lady Lily Annalise Black.” He said and slid the ring on her hand with the engagement ring it was a simple female band silver with little diamonds in a row on it  
Arcturus smiled then looked at Lily “With this ring I Lady Lily Annalise Black thee wed you Lord Sirius Orion Black.”  
Lily held the ring up. “ With this ring I Lady Lily Annalise Black thee wed you Lord Sirius Orion Black.” She said and slid the ring on his hand smiling brightly   
“I now Pronounce you Lady and Lord Sirius Orion Black you may kiss your bride.” He said   
Lily and Sirius kissed deeply, and everyone stood clapping, James handed harry to her and she smiled holding him to her chest she looked out at the crowd glad Waulgbra had invited most of the wizarding Brittan. She looked out to the crowd Sirius putting his hand on her back “It has been said I cheated on my husband Lord Black but that is not the case when Lord Potter had been affected by the Imperious curse cast on him by Peter Pettigrew he was forced to force himself on my person. Thus, resulting in our son.” She said   
Many guests let out horrified gasps  
“ we were not aware until just before the new year when the Cruciatus curse cast upon me made me go into preterm labor at only 3 months my son only survived due to the quick actions of my mother in law and Cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.” She said   
Bella put her hand on her shoulder and many of the guests looked to be wiping tears away and sirius spoke up “Because of this news the House of Black is offering a 50,000-galleon reward for the capture of peter Pettigrew alive to be put on trial and face his crimes under the truth serum.” He said   
Everyone watched and lily could see greed on some of their faces so she added “Turn him into Madam Bones and she will contact us we will not just pay anyone who says they brought him in.”   
Some of their faces turned sour then nodded quietly   
“As for that enjoy the reception!” Sirius called and everyone started filing out  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Just a week later had all four friends sitting at the ministry Pettigrew had been caught quickly by not so surprisingly none other than Molly Weasleys ten year old son William, Dumbledore had called into question the births of their children and since the ministry was corrupt, he had been granted permission to test the blood of hermione and remus and search documents. Nearly two hours waiting, and they were called in a small room lily sat between James and her husband remus sitting on Sirius’s other side both babies sleeping peacefully in a magical carriage.  
Lily rocked the carriage as the door opened in in walked the minister, Amelia bones, and Dumbledore. Behind the minister and Head Arours backs Dumbledore smirked believing he had them well and truly caught.  
“Lord Potter, Lord and Lady Black, Mr. Lupin we are sorry for the inconvenience, but it has been brought to our attention and suspension raised about both the young Potter heir and the young lupin girl.” The minister said kindly  
Lily sniffed indifferently “What you mean is we are lying, and Dumbledore here believes we harmed these children and charmed them to look like us.” She said stiffly  
Both the minister and Amelia’s eyes widened Dumbledore rolled his eyes at her raising his wand “I will take a sample of blood from both children.” He said   
Sirius stood and moved in front of the carriage James and remus flanking him “No you will not, you are getting no where near our children with your wand.” He said   
Dumbledore stared at him “ Let me pass Black.” He said   
“No and that is Lord Black to you, your wand is going no where near my step son or my goddaughter. Lady Bones will do it, or we will leave this instant.” He said   
Albus’s eyes narrowed his plan to falsify the results wouldn’t work if Bones got ahold of the blood. He knew they had sone something to make the Muggleborn resemble remus he was sure she’d come back as the wolfs child, but it wasn’t a glamour he had already checked this girl now permanently looked like the daughter of the werewolf.  
“I am Chief Warlock I believe I can draw a sample of blood from the children without hurting them.” He said somewhat forcefully though only the four and Amelia caught it the minister seemed blissfully unaware.   
Amelia stepped forward “I will take the samples and test them.” She said eyeing Dumbledore she moved between the three young men and conjured two vials charmed to test the parentage of anyone who’s blood enters them. She waved her wand over harry and his blood sample rose sliding into the vial as soon it was done, she did the same to hermione she capped both vials and walked over to the minister away from Dumbledore   
“Familius Revel.” She said and poured two drops from the first vial on a sheet of paper also charmed and the blood spread across the paper in the shape of a family tree at the top was a baby girl with Hermione Anne Lupin written under it the date of her “Birth” as well as her parents and grandparents on both sides.  
Remus gave Dumbledore a smirk  
“Ask the wolf about the bite on the babes neck.” Dumbledore said grasping at straws.  
The minister and Amelia looked at remus and he rolled his eyes having expected this question “When a wolf has children they are marked as his cubs especially when like me the wolf is an alpha I simply marked her as part of my pack so to speak any wolf within a 20 mile radius will see this and know not to mess with my daughter it is nothing more than a way of my wolf protecting his cub.” He said   
Amelia and the minister looked at Dumbledore then Amelia poured two drops on the next one repeating the spell and again the blood spread into a family tree with a baby boy at the top Harrison James Potter written under it with the date of his “Birth” as well like hermione his parents and grandparents on either side.  
Lily and the marauders smirked at Dumbledore who was beginning to lose his cool as the door opened and a mousey looking woman walked in “The files your requested Minister.” She whispered handing them to her.  
The minister took them and looked at the papers in each one seeing it all signed and sealed she nodded and looked at Dumbledore “Seems your Claims have fallen through Albus these young people are the parents of Mr. potter and Miss Lupin their certificates were certified the second of January after we came back from holiday. Nothing is out of the ordinary I’m afraid I will have to grant Lord Blacks Request of a trail with the truth serum against Mr. Pettigrew.” She said   
Dumbledore frowned deeply “Minister I assure you there is no need for a trial. Mr. Pettigrew has been falsely accused. I think I would know if a death eater had been in my school after all I am known for my knowledge of the dark and defeat of it.”  
“Albus the more I look into this the more it seems that Lord Potter was forced to force himself on the betrothed of Lord Black now wife. These two children are both victims as much as their parents and I have a status of justice to up keep what it look like if I let the person responsible for this crime go free without making sure that he himself was not under any mind control? What kind of minister would I be?” she asked   
“One in Dumbledore’s pocket.” Lily whispered   
Amelia looked at her then to the minister “Madam minister I shall escort these four to the court room and have my arour Shacklebolt escort the prisoner to his seat.” She said   
The minister nodded to her and Amelia lead them from the room leaving the minister and Dumbledore to talk she lead them to a private room and closed the door crossing her arms “Alright you four spill I know an adoption potion when I see it.” She said   
They shared a look “Off the record?” lily asked   
“Completely one hundred percent off the record there is no doubt Baby Potter is yours and Lord potters child Lady Black, but I know better than most do about the parentis Adoptis potion.” She said, “I helped Cleo Black Invent it.”   
They looked at each other and the three men nodded at lily she looked at her “I am a seer.” She said   
Amelia blanched “Im sorry what?”  
“I am a seer I can see the future Harry is mine and James’s son but hermione is a Muggleborn Dumbledore brought them here from the future because I took a potion that wouldn’t allow him to force me and James to have a child then kill us and use him… we are protecting these kids giving them a chance to be children they never got the chance I can show you the memories of my visions but they are graphic especially the first one… peter Pettigrew is a death eater he Imperioused James and forced him to act like he did at the first of the year Dumbledore wants mine and James’s son to use in that prophecy against Voldemort he wants the credit of killing him without actually killing him.” She said   
Amelia’s jaw hung open “I am going to need to see these visions.” She said   
Lily nodded “Use legumins on me I’ll show you everything.” She said   
Amelia nodded and stared into her eyes entering her mind watching everything.  
0o0o0o0o0  
Amelia pulled back out of her head and looked at he four of them a broken look in lily’s eyes had the head arour steeling her resolve and nodding to them “You have the Arours behind you in your endeavor I will be the one asking questions of Pettigrew I will limit it and maneuver it around to catch the bastard red handed both of them my Arours will be on standby to stun Dumbledore.” She said   
They smiled gratefully and she lead them to a big chamber then had her Arours get Pettigrew and lock him into the chair he looked around frantically and saw lily and the others with the children he glared but the gag on his mouth prevented him saying anything to them.  
The chamber filled with both the public and the wizgnoement Lily saw Orion and Charles both look them over and sirius nodded to them, they smirked back taking their seats once everyone was in the room the minister sat in her spot and banged the gavel everything quietened.  
“The Trial of Peter Andrew Pettigrew with the use of veritaserum will begin momentarily with Madam Bones asking the questions there has been a Claim on his Life if found Guilty by this court by Lord Black that we the court will abide by if found guilty.” She stated a sornos charm carrying her voice.


	11. Chapter 11

0o0o0o Chapter 11 0o0o0o  
The room was quiet as the Arours forced the struggling Pettigrew to open his mouth and accept the truth serum. Amelia stood at her post her eyes cold and isolated emotionless except a burning have for the death eater scum before her. Lily’s memories had hardened her resolve neither Pettigrew nor Dumbledore where walking out of here free men. Hell, Pettigrew wasn’t leaving here alive if she could manage it.  
Finally, the Arours moved back and a dazed look took over Pettigrew’s face she looked to the minster who nodded her head for her to start,  
“the Accused will State his Name and parentage for the records.” She said stiffly  
“Peter Andrew Pettigrew son of Andrew and Sarah Pettigrew both deceased.” He said in a monotone   
She nodded seeing the magical court recorder steadily writing things down. She looked back at Pettigrew.  
“Peter A Pettigrew you are accused of the following: Being a death Eater and follower of the dark lord known as Voldemort, having the mark of a death eater, willingly and in full knowledge of your actions murdered in order to receive the mark, knowingly and in full self-control cast the Imperious curse on Lord James Potter Forcing him to do unspeakable acts and planned to cause more harm to Both Lord Potter and Lady Black.” She said   
The chamber listened and lily handed harry to James leaning into sirius who wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rubbed her back.  
“Mr. Pettigrew did you or did you not knowingly commit the aforementioned required murder or murders to join the dark lord Voldemort of your own free will and sound mind?” she asked  
“Yes, I did.” He said   
The chamber gasped horrified.  
“Who were your victims Pettigrew?” she asked   
“ a Muggle Family.” He said, “A mother and her two children.”  
“What exactly did you do to the muggle family?” she asked   
“I used both the mother and daughter as play toys many death eaters did but at the end, I held them and the boy under the Cruciatus curse for two hours before killing them.” He replied   
Many women gasped and buried into their husbands or significant others sides lily sniffled into Sirius’s chest the marauders wincing at what their ex friend said none having known how twisted he was.  
“Pettigrew did you or did you not cast the imperious curse on Lord Potter with the intent of harm to Lady Black? “ she asked   
“Yes, I was following orders the mudblood needed to be taught her place as Potters Bitch not Blacks.” He said both Orion and Charles glared from their spots James and sirius moved closer to lily.  
“What exactly were your orders Pettigrew?” she asked   
“Force the mudblood to fall for potter then controlling them both make sure they had a child and arrange the deaths of them both make sure black was in prison for their murders as well as my own, completely isolate the half breed so he would be dependent when the time was right and the child would be sent away to live with relatives till the age of 11 and be swepted off to Hogwarts. Much like snape at the first of the year I was supposed to isolate the mudblood from all of her friends.”  
Lily’s eyes widened and she looked at sirius who winced “Guess we owe snape an apology.” He whispered and she nodded quickly   
“Why did Voldemort care so much for the potter heir? And why go through such elaborate plans to hurt the child? Why not just outright kill the parents?” she asked  
“it wasn’t the dark lords request I do this.” He said.  
Amelia smirked she had him now “Who was it that requested these horrible deeds of you?” she asked   
“Albus Dumbledore.” He said   
The chamber gasped horrified many women making outraged noises and their husbands showing their rage on their faces. Lily looked to Dumbledore who was now held at wand point by Arours and she smirked where no one but her husband, remus, James, and Amelia could see her she stuck her tounge out and mouthed ‘got you now you bastard’  
Dumbledore glared at her   
Sirius put his arms around her tightly “My brilliant petal so smart.” He whispered   
She smiled brightly at him and pulled harry in her arms she held him tightly to her chest leaning down she kissed the babes head “I told you I am going to protect you this time around baby boy.” She whispered  
Harry giggled and grabbed a strand of her hair pulling and lily smiled gently. She cooed at him.  
“Arours please take Albus Dumbledore into custody.” The minister said the rage on her face made even the biggest man shudder. The Arours surrounded him and stunned him before he could move Albus fell to the ground and they levitated him up one arour put magic suppression cuffs on him and the others searched him taking both wands in his robes as well as the small box in his robes. Opening them revealed samples of blood confused the Arour gave it to Amelia who turned pruce seeing it she looked at Dumbledore and almost snarled out his rights then and there.   
“Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest for many charges including but not limited to planning and executing the forced rape of a Lady of the house of Black with the scion of house potter. You will be held in the high security ward of Azkaban Prison until such time as you are tried for your crimes and many more pending investigation your magical suppression cuffs will not be removed and upon results your wand or wands will be snapped you will be lucky if you live to see your next birthday.” She hissed and looked at her Arours  
“I want 24/7 watch teams he is not to be left alone at any time anyone attempting to talk to him or help him will see you sharing the cell next to him do you understand me?” she demanded  
The Arours present nodded frantically all of them scared of their boss and rightly so. Amelia looked at a tall black Arour. “Shacklebolt get this piece of ancient shit out of my sight.”  
“Yes, ma’am boss.” He said and lead the floating Dumbledore out of the room three Arours following him. She looked at the minister “Is this farce of a trial necessary? He is clearly guilty and House bones votes we give him to the Black and Potter Families to face his crimes as Lord Black has requested.” She said   
The minister looked at her “All who agree with House Bones Say Aye.” She said   
The chamber filled with Ayes even those in the public where shouting it no one had sympathy for the bastard after the short few questions he had answered both light and dark wanted him gone light for the crimes and the dark because of the disgrace to there cause he turned out to be working for Dumbledore as well as the dark lord made him a pariah for both sides of the wizarding world.  
“Administer the antidote.” The minister ordered.  
Amelia grabbed it and yanked his mouth open giving him the antidote and watching as he came to, she glared at him “Burn in hell.” She hissed where no one could see her, and peter looked scared he looked up at the minister who was also glaring at him the entire room was glaring at him and he swallowed.  
“Peter Andrew Pettigrew you are hereby found guilty of all charges by this wizgnoement chamber and your sentence will be carried out by the Black and Potter families as requested you dishonor one you dishonor all may merlin have mercy on your soul.” The minster said and banged the gavel.  
Peter shook hard. He noticed everyone sat waiting and he hoped he wouldn’t die here but his luck wasn’t working today. He saw his former friends Sirius and Lily and James step in front of him and he had never been so scared of them before now both sirius and James looked like the powerful angry lords they undoubtedly where and lily looked like a pissed off mother and now matriarch.  
Watching them stand there together made him shake in fear he felt his pants wetting and sirius barked a laugh “He pissed himself!”   
Peters face went red in embarrassment as the entire chamber started laughing at him he was still bound to the chair and he had enough ire left to fight back a little.  
“So brave Potter and Black and your mudblood gonna kill me when im tied up ooh so Gryffindor.” He taunted lamely   
The three shared a look raising an eyebrow then looked at him “You think your facing all three of us?” sirius said   
Peter looked confused “You’re all down here.” He said   
They all laughed and James and sirius smirked at him “you screwed up peter me and James are the least of your worries your facing the woman who you planned to use her son. Your facing the Matriarch of the Black family, your going to die a disgrace killed by a Muggleborn.” Sirius said   
Peter looked at lily and snorted “Of course that’s why I’m still tied so the mudblood can get her chance she couldn’t do it otherwise.” He taunted  
Sirius and James took a step back and he looked confused as to why they didn’t take the bait and continue to argue with him he realized to late that someone was really fucking tired of being called a mudblood and a spell hit him releasing him.  
Peter fell forward hitting his knees he looked up just in time to see a heal connect with his chin making him fall backwards.   
Catching a glimpse, he saw and enraged lily Black coming towards him grabbing him by the hair and punching him her wedding bands striking his jaw and the force of the hit shattering his jaw.   
He scrambled back but she was on a roll “I. AM. SICK. AND. TIRED. OF. BEING. CALLED. A. MUDBLOOD!” she hissed punctuating each word with a kick or punch. The room was quiet as Lady Black beat the shit out of Pettigrew backing him all the way into the wall she leaned over him glaring.  
“YOU ARE WORSE THAN VOLDEMORT, YOU ARE WORSE THAN DUMBLEDORE. YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE SCUM FOLLOWING ANYONE JUST TO SCRAPE THE BOTTOM OF THE BARRELL! YOU WANT TO USE MY SON?! YOU WANT TO KILL ME?! YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG WOMAN!” she screamed punching him again breaking his nose  
“YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO BE KISSED BY A DEMENTOR YOU’D MAKE THEM SICK JUST BECAUSE OF HOW USELESS YOU ARE! YOU CAME AFTER MY FAMILY! AND NOW YOUR CALLIING ME A MUDBLOOD?! YOUR WORSE THAN A MUDBLOOD YOUR NOTHING YOUR LIFE IS A WAIST OF SPACE AND TIME!” She screamed   
Peter groaned out each punch and kick broke something in his body, and it caused more pain than the torture curse ever could. Lily smashed his legs with her heals her face bore utter fury her eyes flashing like the green curse of death he wished would hit him now but that wasn’t in his cards he would face a worse death one at the hands of a Muggleborn who loved using her own fists, he looked through his beaten face and noticed everyone was watching no one was in a hurry to stop her. They were all enjoying this to much.  
“DID YOU ENJOY KILLING THOSE MUGGLES PETER?! DID YOU ENJOY RAPING THE GIRL AND HER MOTHER?!” lily yelled  
He stared up at her shaking in terror.  
“THIS IS WHAT BASTARDS LIKE YOU THAT RAPE CHILDREN DESERVE!” She snarled and pointed her wand at his crotch “ sectrumseptra.” She hissed and peter screamed blood poured from where his manhood had previously been many men in the room covered themselves watching the scene.  
“DOES THAT FEEL GOOD?! YOU LIKE THAT?! PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL!” she screamed at him  
He whimpered his body was well and truly broken she kept him from bleeding out and he could see if only just barley as sirius put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her and she looked to the other side if the room and nodded softly then turned back and glared at him “Burn in hell you piece of shit.” She said and pointed her wand at him   
“Avada Kedavra.” She hissed then turned and left his body lying there walking over she scooped her son up and began cooing at him and then hermione two neither babe had liked the screaming and had started crying loudly.  
The entire chamber watched as she seemed to flip from the enraged murderous woman who had just killed a man to a loving mother and aunt of two babes.


End file.
